Golden Locket
by Msvampirewannabe
Summary: Bella has been living in foster care,every home has not worked out, on her way to her new home she gets a surprise. much better than it sounds might be OOC, ExB, AxJ, RxEm, CxEs, and ChXM you'll see, I own nothing, SM owns it all. R
1. Daddy?

Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer

AN: ok so this is a different story, and I'm a huge Bella and Edward fan so all my stories are with them.

Chapter 1: Daddy

Not like I haven't been here before in the grey office looking around at the pictures as the Child Services Worker searched on her laptop.

I could've swore I heard her sigh, why would she sigh its not like your father disappeared when she was 3 and she hasn't been 9 homes in 14 years that all managed to 'not work out' as the nicest way of putting it.

I missed my dad-Chuck. I never knew my mom Melanie, I only know that she was beautiful but my dad said she died and then he disappeared.

I took off my locket and looked at the picture of my dad holding me in his arms when I was just born. He was so young he was 18 in that picture and lively he had brown short spiky hair and brown eyes just like me he was tall, pale, built, and loved the guitar he played for me all the time I remembered him really well.

He gave me a CD of his songs right before he vanished. The last one on the CD was called Bella's Song, a song he wrote for me, and it also had one called Melanie's Lullaby it was beautiful.

The lady cleared her throat causing me to break my train of thought "So you're new home will be in a small rainy town called Forks, Washington." Well that's much different than my last home in Phoenix were Renee the woman taking care of me almost killed me when she started shooting up when she got a boyfriend, Phil; it was horrible.

"You'll be attending Forks High it a small high school of about three hundred." I sighed, for the umpteenth time that day, at the thought of another school.

"You'll be staying with Suzanne who is and 36 and her new husband Charlie who is a very wealthy retired cop of 76. They have a very romantic story she fell for him being his nurse after he had a stroke. You should ask her about it." I rolled my eyes missing Chuck I almost started crying this lady looked annoyed at me for who knows what reason, she is anything but hard done by.

"Here is your plane ticket. A taxi will take you to the airport. Remember if the family doesn't work out call us we'll rearrange a new family for you, but if you turn 18 before then we will no longer be of use to you." I took the plane ticket from her hands and grabbed my bags.

Outside her office, in sunny phoenix, the taxi was waiting for me. The taxi driver took me to the airport.

"You okay?" He asked. He seemed like he cared, or was trying to make the ride a little less awkward; after all, the lady all but shoved me into the taxi and told him, Dave, as his name card said, to take me straight to the airport.

"Not really, I'm going to another home, my tenth one, and I really loved it here." I told him. Of course most people just want to here an 'I'm fine' or 'I'm good'.

"Oh, well, life can't get any worse than rock bottom, I should know, but you have a long life ahead of you, things will start looking up for you sweetie, don't worry." He told me. It made me feel a lot better.

And to think Renee almost adopted me, she even told me she was going to get it all settled, but the day she went to do that she met Phil.

"Thanks Dave," I told him, and before anything else was said, we arrived at the airport.

I paid him, and told him to keep the change.

I easily found my way around the airport; I've been in enough of them, especially that home where the father was a polite.

I got to the gate and I boarded the plane.

I took my window seat while listening to the CD my dad gave me and just stared thinking about him. I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and took off my headphones when my lullaby came to an end.

"Excuse me" I heard from the front plane that was now crowed. The voice sounded really familiar. I turned back to stare out the window just wanting my nightmare of a life to be over.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard the same comforting voice, this time from right next to me I looked up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Right in front of me stood a 21 year old male that looked exactly like my dad just paler and he had golden eyes.

"No" I whispered sure he wouldn't hear but he did. He didn't move. So I said it a bit louder positive he would have heard because the person passing just stared at me.

"Bella is that you?" he asked it couldn't be my dad, he was way too young.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked. He sat down right next to me and laughed.

"You should Belly-Bells." I gasped only my dad called me that.

"Chuck?" I questioned quietly. "Ya Bella it's me." I sat there shocked then no matter how impossible that was my dad I just threw my arms around him and started crying uncontrollably. He just held me humming my lullaby.

For about an hour I just cried in his arms, then logic kicked in. There was no possible way he could be my father I mean he looked only 21. Maybe my older brother, but wouldn't I had known if I had one.

"But how, I mean you can't be…?" I asked distortedly wiping my eyes from the tears. He just kept holding me.

The lady across from us stared at us, I bet I knew what she was thinking, probably something along the lines of _'that girl had just crying on him and now she decides to make a bigger scene she should just shush and stay away from boys'_. I glared at her, and she looked away like I guessed exactly what she was thinking.

"Ok, Bella. Things aren't always what they seem..." Chuck said very quietly so only I could hear. The next two hours of the flight he explained how my mom was a vampire; He met her in high school, when he went to go live with his dad. He told me that he was a vampire frozen forever at the physical age of 21, because after I turned 3 she changed him. Then they got married after I was born, I was a miracle child who was half vampire and half human. He explained everything and anything to do with his kind, which explained a lot of my new habits. Like how I can't really sleep and food is disgusting to me. And he explained how I was soon, very soon, going to be turned into a complete vampire.

"And as soon as we came back from Peru with that bit of information from the first vampire child, I knew I had to find you. I searched for a while it took me nearly a year to find you and at that point I saw things were getting bad with Renee. That's when I called child services, then I waited until they gave you your new home, which I influenced, then I got onto your same flight. I wasn't entirely sure the first time I saw you up close, you're very beautiful like your mother, you almost dress like her too." He laughed I didn't get it but I'm sure I was about to find out.

"When you say you influenced my new home, what do you mean? Is that some special kind of vampire trick?" I asked I little confused.

"No, I just can be very persuasive, like all our kind can be. It's hard to say no to our beauty, and I paid them to send you to Forks, it's where we live. But I can control the elements." He told me. I assumed when he said we, he meant Melanie and him.

"Prove it." I said, still in hushed whisper, our entire conversation was only for our ears.

"Okay," He closed his eyes for a brief second then the plane shook; it could've been passed off for turbulence.

Before I knew it the plane landed in the Seattle airport. We got off and got our luggage.

We started walking towards the door when I saw three more male vampires walk towards us. I knew they were vampires because they were devastatingly beautiful. I gave Chuck a worried look; after all they could've been those Volturi vampires he told me about.

"Bella one more thing" He said, with a small smirk. "I live in a coven."


	2. Meeting Them

AN: First of reviews are good even one word reviews are good so please review, and I'm really sorry if this offends anybody so please don't eat me. Thirdly I'm super sorry I couldn't get this out any sooner but with out further ado chapter 2…

2. Meeting Them

"A coven?" I asked as the three vampires approached us.

"Hey Chu- Hello who are you?" The vampire who was very muscular with curly brown hair asked as he approached us.

The others started at me curiously the bronze hair vampire who was gorgeous stared at me intently I felt like he was about to kill me or something like that. Chuck let out a low throaty snarl towards the vampire which caught his attention and looked abruptly away.

'_Way to feel welcomed'_ I thought to myself.

"Emmett this is my daughter Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled sheepishly at the vampire named Emmett.

Emmett got a huge smile and before I knew it I was being squashed by his arms. "Can't…. Breath." I wheezed he chuckled and put me down.

"Hello Isabella I'm Jasper it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The blonde slightly less muscular Vampire named Jasper said as he shook my hand. I smiled and said "Nice meeting you but you can just call me Bella."

"Bella…why can't I read your mind?" I heard the bronze hair vampire mutter under his breath but none of the others seemed to notice. "Eddie, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Emmett said jokingly. He snarled and I swear he would have beat Emmett up if he wasn't in a public place.

He took a deep breath, turned to me, and smiled a crooked smile that would have made my knees crumble if Chuck's arm wasn't supporting me. "Hi I'm Edward it's a pleasure to finally be in your acquaintance." He said as he took me hand and kissed it. I blushed.

"So we must be going Rose, Esme, Alice, and most of all Melanie will be dying to meet you Bella." Emmett explained as we made our way out of the airport. We were in the parking lot and were walking to the biggest jeep I have ever seen you would need to take a running jump just to get in but then I realized _'Duh, vampires.'_

"Chuck I cannot believe you actually found her," Edward said to him, as I was putting my bag in the back.

"Edward, I know you missed her just as much I we all did, but please…she will hardly remember you." He told him back. That confused me, but I decided to just let it slide.

"Bella, do you need help getting in?" Jasper asked me, as I came around the side to the open door. The thing was the size of a monster truck. The bottom of the door was at my hip and the seat was at my shoulder.

"I would really appreciate that Jasper, thank you." I told him. He picked me up, looked around, and then jumped into the jeep.

Edward got in beside me, as I was in the middle beside Jasper, Chuck got into the front, and Emmett was driving.

"Bella, Rosalie will be ecstatic to meet you, she was very reluctant to let you go off with Chuck in his human years…" Emmett continued to talk about Rosalie, this unknown beauty, to me.

After a while I realized he wasn't planning on taking me to the address that the lady gave me at her office.

"Uh…Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, we're going to our house, now I must warn you Alice is very energetic, so although she's alarming at first she is like a breath of fresh air…" Jasper started to talk about Alice.

"I think what she is trying to get at is, she was given a family that will be expecting her." Edward said cutting into Jasper's ramble about the family I never knew I had. I gave him a smile and he smiled back.

Realization dawn on them then Emmett said "Not a problem, well drop you off and pick you up later then you can meet your mom."

Then he pulled a sharp U-turn that sent me flying into Edward's lap.

"Oh, sorry." I said to him.

"That's no problem. I cannot tell how many times your mom has tackled me unintentionally."

That made me smile, anything I was told about my mom actually made me smile.

Emmett dropped me off at the address I was given. I hoisted my duffle bag over my shoulder, walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Hello, you must be Isabella; I'm Suzy your new mom. Welcome" A woman with high leopard print pants and a sink tight pink long sleeve shirt with faux fur surrounding the collar greeted me with a big hug that scared me. Her boobs were rock hard, and they hurt when she hugged me.

"I've been waiting all day to meet you, Isabella. I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up though I had an appointment to get my nails done. I haven't got them done in over two months…" She rambled as she showed me my room, and she just kept on talking. She only shut up when her Daughter and her daughter's friend came home.

"Mother" The nasally voice sounded "Jessica and I have figured out the perfect plan to get Edward Cullen to date m- who are you?" A blonde with straight hair and one with curly hair walked into the kitchen were Suzy was talking.

"Lauren and Jessica, Lauren this is your new step sister Bella as she likes to be called, You know the one I told you about yesterday, and told you to make her feel welcome. Bella this is my daughter Lauren and her friend Jessica. You'll be going to the same school together." Suzy introduced us.

"Ew. Whatever, I have bigger issues right now. Like Edward Cullen." She fumed I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Lauren sneered at me.

I was going to answer but was cut off by a doorbell. Suzy went to go answer it.

I heard her from kitchen stumbling over her words "Chuck Cullen" I know what my dad was thinking 'oh dear lord help this lady, and get me far away from her'. I laughed which received another screwed up face from Lauren. "Uh…hi Mrs. Malory…is Bella here?" He asked I walked to the front door.

"Hi Chuck" I greeted.

"Hey Bella. Ready to go?" He asked. I gave a quick look over my shoulder. He smirked.

"Definitely. See you later Suzy." I said and left with Chuck.

We got in his 2008 black avalanche, and drove to meet my mom.

"Nervous?" Chuck asked.

"What tipped you off?" I countered. He laughed.

We drove up to a mansion. And before I even got to the front door a little pixie flew out the door and tackled me to the ground.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice it's so good to finally meet you, we're going shopping." The little pixie vampire said in one breath. Now I know what Jasper was talking about.

"Um" was all I got out before I saw the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth approach me. I swear my self-esteem went down a few notches.

"Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." She smiled and hugged me.

"Now, now don't be hogging the Bella, Rosalie." Esme said, giving me a hug like I was the lost daughter, she was the most motherly woman I have ever met.

"Bella?"


	3. Hi Mom

Chapter 3: Hi Mom.

I didn't know that voice entirely but the honeysuckle silk sound was so familiar so warm and sincerer that it could've only been the one voice of my mother, Melanie.

"Mom?" I turned around to see Melanie she was about 5'7 with honey brown hair, her butterscotch eyes shone with tears that couldn't be shed - yet tears of joy. I never knew who my mother was until today but I couldn't help but run to her crying. She held me while I cried.

The rest of the night past really fast there were lots of stories and jokes made I learned about the wolves and their dislike to us, but they have yet to know who and what I am.

Alice showed me to her closet which could've been bigger than the house itself.

Then Rosalie, or Rose as she likes to be called showed me to the cars she tuned up she said that most of them were Edward's like the Vanquish and the Volvo, then there was Alice's Porsche and then her sparkly Mercedes, that one made me laugh, then she showed me her baby her BMW M3 my jaw dropped it was the beautiful and I bet it ran like a dream.

Jasper kept playing with my emotions which annoyed me till I finally figure out my mood swings was his doing.

Carlisle told me about his past and showed me his library.

Esme was busied herself with working on her garden.

And by the end of that almost I knew almost everyone, except Edward who just kept his distance and stared at me the entire time.

I wandered around the house exploring everything when I came to a room with a grand piano in it, and only a piano. I went inside and sat on the bench staring at the keys.

I was startled when I heard Edward talk behind me.

"Do you play?" He asked I jumped, yet for some reason I felt safer with him than I did with any of the others.

"No. Do you?" I asked him. He nodded and sat down as soon as his fingers hit the keys it was hard to believe just one set of hand was playing.

"Wow" I mouthed and he smirked.

The song finished "That's Esme song; it's one of her favorites." He explained.

"Wait you wrote that?" I questioned. He nodded giving me his crooked smile.

"I have to find something to do with my spare time; with all the others being together." He said as well when I didn't answer.

"Ya wow." I found my voice although it was very quiet.

"It's fairly easy to play. Here" He asked for my hand I gave it to him and there was an electric current though my hand and his.

"Sorry." He murmured my hand was small in his but it looked so right. He placed mine under his and gently grasped it.

"Now move your fingers with mine." He instructed.

We started on a very slow song one I didn't recognized, but I like it. I don't know how long we stayed like that but to soon the song ended.

"I liked that." I told him he smiled.

"And that was just the right hand, tomorrow I'll probably add the left hand speed it up and do work with it." He rambled on a bit.

It was then that I realized we were in very close proximity to each other. Some point though the song his arm made his way around on the other side of me, I didn't even notice how close we were together we must have been whispering so low that nobody (in a house full of vampires) could hear us. So I was quite shocked when Alice came into the room.

"Bella, Chu-" She was cut off by a vision. Edward and I jumped apart.

"Oh" She exclaimed with a smile creeping on to her face, Edward growled her name ever so lowly.

"Relax Edward; I'm keeping this a surprise from you for a reason." I already knew about Alice's, Jasper's, Chuck's, and Edward's power (With me as an exception; from what I heard earlier).

"Anyway, Bella Chuck want's to take you home now." She said to me. I could've sworn I saw Edward's face drop ever so slightly.

"Okay" I said "Bye Alice, bye Edward."

I walked down stairs everyone said bye to me and I said I see most of them tomorrow. The truck ride back was peaceful and quiet.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow." Chuck said to me with a kiss on my cheek.

I got out of the truck and went inside. I was, as some would compare it to, floating. And the main object that grasped my attention was Edward.

"Hey" Lauren said to me which startled me. She was watching TV, The Hills.

"Hey, I'm pretty tried I'll see you in the morning." I said she was kind of making me feeling uncomfortable so I was looking for an easy out.

"Wait. I was wondering, you know how you know the Cullen's right well I was wondering if just maybe you could hook me up with Edward. You know the really hot one." She asked.

"Um" I said that totally caught me off guard. "Lauren he's not like that he will not date you for something minor, he looks for something serious. So I'll try but I'm not sure." And with that total bull line I went to my room.

In bed (Not sleeping) all I could think about was Edward, and his beautiful smile.

An: Hey it's me I know this took forever and I've been lazy, and my computer crashed with this chapter on it so I had to re-write it. On the twentieth I went to go see twilight better than I excepted but one of my friends (guy) wouldn't shut up and he totally insulted Jasper (Also a Jasper fan, I'll more than likely have some lemony one-shots about him and Alice). I was not impressed with him. The so called friend also was not impressed with the squealers in the theater (Ha-ha sucker). Anywhoo Alice totally rocked socks, and I'll try and get more updates out sooner, but make no promises. Review please. Thanks.

PS: I don't own these characters Stephenie does, (lucky)

PPS: sorry for any spelling mistakes there may be I think there is none but please don't fret if there is.

Msvampirewannabe


	4. First Day of School Part 1

Chapter 4: First Day of School Part 1

I woke up the next morning to the rain pattering on my window. Today was my first day of school, no doubt that I was going to be stared at.

It was slightly awkward being situated in this new house. I got up early not really sleeping, and I headed to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and ran my brush through my hair then threw it up in to a ponytail.

I had to get a ride with Lauren, so while I waited I read _My Father Had a Daughter _for the seventh time. (An: That's an amazing book ever get the chance read it)

We arrived at school after Lauren took an hour and a half to do her hair (not much differently than mine). The other girl Jessica, I think her name was, came up to us she looked me up and down and snickered. I looked at her outfit, plaid mini skirt, blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, and black ballet flats.

"People aren't used to out of the norm" I murmured. I decided to wear something a little more outlandish, baby blue and black striped leggings with combat boots, black jean shorts that went down to my knees, a baby blue corset over a black sleeve shirt. At least _I_ matched.

I started to drift away form Lauren and her Mom's beat up old green Sudan. I got to the cafeteria doors and just waited for class to start. I saw Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo pull into the parking lot and everyone got out.

Alice was the first to spot me and I'm sure if she could faint she would Edward laughed really loud probably reading her thoughts. _I _could practically hear what she was thinking, something along the lines of "_OMG, don't scream, clear your head._ _This girl needs desperate help, shopping is in order."_

My mom and dad weren't at school today they were probably hunting or doing other various nefarious things I really rather not think or know about.

Alice stormed up to me. "You. Me. Shopping." She couldn't even form a complete sentence before Jasper pulled her away calming her with his extra talent.

Emmett and Rose laughed, and Rose said "I really hope you like shopping because wearing what you are wearing it is pretty much a plea for shopping."

I groaned and mumbled "I hate shopping."

"Well I'll save right after school, we'll hunt or something that does not involve shopping." Edward whispered in my ear. I don't know if he was purposely trying to make his voice drip with sex, but that's what sent a shiver down my spine.

Edward was staring at me in a weird way I couldn't quite decipherer. I looked into his golden eyes and they smoldered into mine. I didn't realize that we were standing in close proximity, our faces just inches away, until the Emmett cleared his throat.

I broke away blushing scarlet. Rose giggled.

At that moment Alice came back totally happy and calm, Jasper followed behind her with a slight lipstick print on his lips.

Before anybody could say something to Jasper, Alice danced up to me. "Guess what I just saw" I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "You and I are going shopping." She squealed.

I groaned _'stupid, stupid, stupid shopping.' _"Plus I'm sure Melanie will love to spend some time with her daughter." She smiled.

"Ya, Alone" I mumbled. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper snorted at my comment and Rose giggled. Alice glared, but her glare was cut short but a vision. Although I never seen her have a vision I was pretty sure because she got a really blank look on her face while she was trying to glare at me.

"Bella, you should go get your schedule right now." She said suddenly

"I'll go with you" Edward said, I didn't object. As we were walking away I saw Lauren and another boy were approaching Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper.

"Who's that boy?" I asked.

"That is Mike Newton; He already has a crush on you after one glimpse." Edward said with a smile.

I looked back again "Oh" I said trying to hide my grimace. Edward just laughed as he opened the door to the office.

"Good Morning Ms. Cope." Edward greeted the Lady behind the desk with a dazzling smile.

"G-g-good m-morning Edward" She stuttered though her greeting. I hid my laugh with a cough.

"Oh, you must be Isabella Swan. Suzy has talk so much about you coming. Welcome to Forks High School."

"Uh, Thanks, um, can I get my schedule please? Oh and please call me Bella." I said feeling really awkward.

"Yes. Yes you can. Just give me one second." she said as printed off some things. She hand me the papers.

"There you go. Now bring this piece of paper back to me at the end of the day with all your teacher's signatures on it." She instructed.

She flipped the papers "and these are your class and-"

Edward cut her off "Thank you Ms. Cope. I will gladly show Bella around the school."

"Oh, all right dear. Thank you." She said. As we where walking out she mumbled something like "He's too young, too young."

Edward smiled a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll see you at lunch Bella." He said when we were outside. I was about to ask why, but a notice almost no students were in the parking lot and the bell rang.

"Oh, ok bye Edward." I said as I walked to building three for my first class.

My first class was uneventful except for an ever persistent nerd named, Eric.

"Bella if you ever need a tutor I will happily be yours. As you know I have a 4.0 GPA, and this is one of my…" I tuned him out. I kind of did feel sorry for him in a way, not many people liked him, I could tell.

My second period went along fairly fast, I noticed Jessica trying to get really friendly with me. "So Bella, me and Lauren are going shopping later do you want to come with us?" I was startled for someone who didn't really like me and- oh, wait a minute there is me and then there is Edward, Lauren likes Edward. Wonderful things happen when you put 2 and 2 together.

"No thank you, Jess, I already got other plans." I refused as politely as I could; she seemed to not catch the slight sarcasm in my voice.

My next block was gym _'ugh can life get any worse, and for the love of all things holy that just cruel and unusual punishment.'_ But today we didn't have to change because we were doing our dance unit. One sarcastic word for that: Joy. (An: I know this isn't here schedule in the book but I altered it to fit the story.)

But somehow the class didn't seem that bad, because when I walked in I noticed Edward standing near the corner waiting for the bell to go to signal the start of class.

He must of notice my smell because he looked up smiled and made his way towards me.

"Hi love." He said. He really didn't seem to notice that he just called me _love_. Hell, I wouldn't have noticed if I was wholly human. He seemed startled for a second finally catching his error.

"Oh, um…uh what I meant to say was, err, ah," He tried to redeem himself. I just laughed.

"It's ok Edward, no big deal." I said, thank God for being half vampire. My heart always kept a normal pace.

He laughed nervously back.

"So what do you do in dance?" I asked him.

"Dance" He replied lamely with a crooked smile. I just glared.

"Um…Waltz, Jive, Polka, and Hip-hop." He said after taking notice to my glare.

"Wait do we need partners?" I asked alarmed, if I was uncoordinated enough to trip over air who knows what I would do to other people.

"I'll be your partner" He added quickly. "Last year was so bad even the instructor, who's a guy, want to dance with me. You should've heard his thoughts." He said with a shudder I just laughed.

The instructor came in the gym.

"Hello everybody, Now grab and we will review the waltz from last year." The man said. He was older - mid 50s - with grey hair and glasses. He had dancing shoes on which I thought were the funniest things in the world. Really how many old men do you see wearing dancing shoes? I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked me.

"His shoes" I whispered. He took one glance at the instructor's feet, and started snickering.

"And 5…6…7…8, 1, 2, 3, 4…" The instructor started counting. And to no music we started dancing. It was too easy to dance with Edward; he was pro to the max.

The period continued on the funniest part would have to be dancing the Polka with him.

"Well that was fun!" He laughed afterwards, when we were on our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"No kidding!" I laughed with him

I walked with him into the cafeteria, and I did not except what was waiting for me there.

An: YA, I updated a lot later than I wanted to and I'm sorry for that. Anyway this isn't a

Cliff hanger so don't worry I'm not going to with hold a shocking secret for months on end.

Anyway check out my profile I put up a semi explanation, for why this is taking me so long, But I also was grounded for 1and a half months, tragic I know, and a thousand sorry to those who I have offended.

I all thank you very, very, very much for reading this sorry if it's sucks but review anyway.

Please, Please, Please read the message I put up on my profile I think it will explain a lot.

Super long authors note but I rather do this then psyche you all out with a new chapter that really is an author's note.

Thank you, Review please!

.


	5. First Day of School Part 2

Chapter 5: First Day of School Part 2

An: Super major big hug to all of you who reviewed, Thank you thank you thank you. You people are the greatest. Chapter 5!

What was in the cafeteria was firstly a whole bunch of eyes, staring at me. Not exaggerating, but every single pair of eyes was aimed in my direction (Apart from Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice).

"I am officially creeped out now" I whispered to Edward, he just laughed.

We got food. Well I did, he just got his props. And after a while everybody noticed I wasn't going to do anything unusual, like randomly start talking like those blue and pink unicorns from Charlie the Unicorn, and looked away.

When the attention was taken off of us, that's when the real fun began.

Alice informed me that she was going to kidnap me on Friday and tonight in order to go shopping with me and Melanie, and while she was informing me that there was no way out of it other than my inevitable change into a vampire, Emmett was analyzing a corndog very carefully.

I knew something was up the moment he started to pay attention to something that he really shouldn't be for more than two seconds.

And I almost saw it before it happened. As Jasper got up to go dump the props on his tray, Emmett, before Alice could stop him, shoved the corn dog down Jasper's jeans.

He screamed like a girl the drop the tray with props, grabbed the coke can off Alice's tray shook it at vampire speed then grinned evilly at Emmett.

"You are so getting it." He growled and Emmett started running out of the Cafeteria with Jasper on his heels spraying coke all over his back, with a corndog left on the floor.

We could not stop laughing.

Lunch continued, and we say nothing more of either Emmett or Jasper.

Nearing the end of lunch we saw Mr. Greene leading Jasper and Emmett into the office, Jasper had ketchup and mustard stains all over him, and Emmett was covered in various pops. But the good news was they were both laughing.

I walked to Bio with Edward, since we both had that class together. The teacher wasn't in the class yet turns out his wife's water broke a minute before class started, so we had no teacher.

"So what class do you have after this?" Edward asked. I checked my schedule.

"Health with Mr. Greene," He started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked seeing nothing wrong with what I just said.

"Enjoy that class Emmett and Jasper are in it, A solid hour of our, oh so kind, principal giving various versions of the "birds and bees" talk." My jaw dropped.

"And how many kids take this class?" I asked completely horrified.

"With you now a grand total of 8, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Emmett, Jasper, you, Melanie, and Chuck," I groaned. Not only would it be a class of only birds and bees talk, but my parents were in it too.

"My life officially sucks my next class and shopping. I rather go do polka again." He laughed and pulled me in to a comforting hug.

Unfortunately no matter how much you want time to stop, it goes even faster, with the exception of a one Mr. Eric Yorkie.

"Hi, you're Isabella right? The new girl, I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place." He told me it sounded like he rehearsed that line all day.

"Hey, it's just Bella though." I told him.

"So I see you have no trouble making friends. Well besides me of course, me and Edward here are tight. Right Ed?" He said holding his hand up for a high five.

I had to try not from laughing. Edward just stared at him.

"Don't leave me hanging here Ed." Eric pushed, and tried to nudge him.

Edward just kept staring at him.

"Well fine then, be like that, don't worry honey he's a prude anyway. I will catch you later." He told me with a wink.

Before he walked away, before he even turned around Edward said.

"Your ploy to get into her pants is really transparent, Yorkie, you can tell all of her new fan club that to." Edward told him with a evil smirk. Eric blushed bright red, and walked away.

"My hero," I said sarcastically to Edward he just gave me a crooked smile. And then the bell rang.

Instead of walking to health I felt more like I was walking to the gallows, at least it was raining so it matched my mood.

Emmett was already there with Jasper, Emmett was wearing a graphic design grey t-shirt, and Jasper had on a whole new outfit.

"Jazz…um" I tried to question he just said one word.

"Alice" And that made me laugh. Health wasn't that bad today, but tomorrow we get lectured about contraception, and why we shouldn't use it because abstinence was ideal.

I told Lauren that I didn't need a ride back to Suzy's house. All she said was "Ok just remember what I said."

I sighed. Everyone had left the parking lot but we had to stay behind because Alice and Edward got into a fight during their last class and managed to bring Emmett into it which left me waiting with Rose and Jasper, while they severed a detention, Silly vampires.

So I was sitting at a picnic table doodling while Rose criticized what poor colour scheme Alice chose for Jaspers out fit.

"Jasper yellow just isn't your colour. You'd think Alice was colour-blind with what she chose." Rose said.

"I am _not_ colour blind." Alice yelled from inside building three, which made me and Jasper laugh.

"Watch this." Jasper said.

"Okay if your _not_ color blind then you would know only gold would work on him yet it could wash him out, not unless it was a hint of gold with a majority of white or black which would bring out his eyes perfectly. And black jeans with a yellow t-shirt, light blue Alice, always light colours with yellow." Rose huffed.

"Liar, although I totally agree with you on the shirt, but it just so happened when someone was tuning up Emmett's jeep she happened to use the emergency light blue jeans that were in the truck, which would never look good on Emmett and Chuck because their hair is too dark and on Edward it would just be all wrong." She said back through the wall but we heard it perfectly.

"Emergency outfits?" I asked Rose.

I heard their teacher walk in and say they were dismissed. Alice came out first. Walked up to us and said "Yes Bella, every car we own has an emergency outfit for all of us including Esme and Carlisle, just in case we have a scene like we had today at lunch." She shot an accusing glare at Emmett. "This is also another reason why we have to go shopping, so we can get some emergency outfits for you."

I looked at Edward and mouthed 'help me'. Alice eyes glazed over for a quick second, then she yelled "Edward don't you dare" In quicker than I thought possible. He picked me up and was running down the road as he threw his keys to Rose and said "You drive."

I was laughing the entire time especially when Alice tried to run after him, but her tight jean skirt and 4 inch Jimmy Choo heels wouldn't allow it.

He kept running with me on his back until we reached a little clearing in the forest, a meadow.

An: Finished another one Woo.

Big thanks you for staying with me if you have any ideas you think about for this story please leave it in a review. Thousand sorries to those who have been offended by this I mean no harm really. You're all the greatest.

I'll try really hard cause its summer now to get more chapters out quicker cause I know I'm making a lot of you mad with slow updates. What happened was my computer crashed again, hate PCs for that, and then my internet was down and Exams of course, but that's all done.

R&R, please review. Thanks so much. :)


	6. Meadow

Chapter 6: Meadow

Edward let me off his back, as I stared at the misty meadow.

"Wow, it's so pretty." I said awe struck. There were little flowers glistening from the rain the colours of violet, yellow, and white. It was perfectly round and small, but that made it all the more beautiful.

"Nobody knows about this. I found it last time we came here, about 60 something years ago." He told me. I walked into the centre I could hear water flowing somewhere.

"Well Alice has to know, she knows everything." I admitted.

"Well ya, I guess, but she never comes here." I took off my jacket and laid it on the ground so I could sit. I looked up at the grey sky then back to Edward. He smiled and took off his jacket to sit on it next to me.

"I should feel cold right now but I don't." I admitted to him.

"_There are lots of things you should be… like my girlfriend."_ I thought he said that but I couldn't be sure. It didn't sound like he said that out loud, maybe I was just imagining things. I wish he _did_ say that.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." He asked starring into my eyes. I sighed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him back.

"Why'd you move here, what happened to make you relocate?" He asked. Wow, he actually asked that. Nobody has really ever asked…or asked for details.

I guess I took too long to answer. "If it's hard for you, you don't have to answer, forget that I ask-" He started but I cut him off.

"Its fine…well my last home was good to start off with Renée, was awesome until she met Phil.

"Well at first it was fine she seemed happy, he was good to her, but then he brought home some of his friends, and a lot of drugs. The bills didn't get paid, no food in the fridge, no gas in the car, and Renée started to get lost.

"She was the one I spent the most time at 6 years. I loved her but Phil and his habits, or should I say his friends too, ended up killing her.

"The other 8 homes, couldn't work so they gave me back. The first one was about a year then the _happy_ couple got divorced. The second, third, and fourth, couldn't parent and ended up the same way as the first. The fifth was fun until I was held against my will, by the older brother. The sixth was horrific; they wanted me to be the bloody maid. And the seventh both those parents died in a car crash two months after I arrived.

"Seriously I think I would've been better at an orphanage." I told him. (An: Please no flames about this, I mean no harm, it's all fictional, and I need an explanation.)

He didn't say anything cheesy, didn't tell me he felt sorry for me, he didn't try to put a Band-Aid on war wound kiss it better and send me on my merry way.

"That's horrible." He said.

"I survived." I admitted.

"You did, and if you didn't survive, I wouldn't be able to do this…" And he kissed me, slow and maddening.

It could have been minutes or maybe it was years that he was kissing me. He broke the kiss first and whispered "Breathe Bella." And I did slowly; my eyes were still closed so I slowly opened them.

"Why did you stop?" I whispered. We were talking like if any of us spoke louder than a whisper that we would scare the other away.

"Listen." He whispered his ice cold lips against my ear, sending shivers down my spine in the good way.

I heard the crunch of a twig behind us. I couldn't help it, I heard the pulse, the slow beating through the main artery in its neck, the smell was almost intoxicating as a vampires.

I couldn't help it I pounced on the deer that happened to, unfortunately, stumble upon this meadow. I sunk my teeth into its neck; the berry nut flavor of the blood was a god send. I never knew I was thirsty until I tasted the blood of this animal.

_Animal?_ Animal! Oh God.

I ripped my teeth out of the withering animal's neck horrified at myself.

I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders. "Bella finish it." He growled in my ear.

"I-I-I c-c-can't," I choked out. I was near tears. He bent over the struggling animal and bit into its neck again. When he pulled away it was lifeless.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head I was definitely _not_ okay.

"Bella its okay, its fine you're becoming a vampire. What surprises me is that you attacked an animal." He told pulling me into a comforting hug. I thought I heard him add _"and it was sexy as hell"_ But I know for a fact he wouldn't say _that _out loud.

I breathed I survived, I'm fine.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I think we should go." I admitted.

"Only if you promise me you'll come back with me." He said.

"And if I don't?" I asked trying my luck at being flirtatious, trying to forget all about that kiss he gave me, my first real kiss.

"I'll have to…persuade you?" He gave that new favourite smile of mine, the crooked one.

"Well what will my dad have to say about that?" I asked him, I really don't think I could stay conscious if he kissed me again.

"That's not fair." He pouted. I just laughed.

"You'll learn. You have to chase them sometimes." Or not be killed by their dad's either or, anything to keep conscious right now.

"Fine, but I still get to run you home…after you promise me you'll come back with me." He said.

I was having too much fun to let it die now, so I acted like it was a burden with a huge sigh. "Alright, if there is no other way to leave."

"I know what you're trying to do Bella, it isn't working." He said with that smile. And before I could respond, I was on his back and we were running to the Cullen house.

The way back was interesting it got really hot and windy, then it got rainy, then it was hot rain. I was confused until we reached the house.

Chuck was not happy, Melanie was try to calm him, Esme and Carlisle were trying to calm everyone down which they were having issues with because Jasper was very agitated, Emmett was ready to punch someone, Rose was ready to punch Emmett for wanting to punch someone, and little Alice was spaced out, which had Edward concentrating on her thoughts.

I walked over to my dad and mom.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked trying to keep calm, damn Jasper and his power.

"Well…Chuck don't you dare… Alice saw you and the deer. And know she's been having another vision for about seven minutes now."

After about another minute in which Jasper had to be dragged out of the room, Alice's vision stopped.

"What was that about?" Jasper came back into the room; those two were so tuned to each other it was slightly scary.

"Tanya's clan is coming" Alice admitted to him.

"Ah, hell" Edward said.

An: Yes finished this in a day Woo! High fives all around

Okay now I hide. You probably don't like me right now for that paragraph up there. But I know it's not real and not like that it's just how I picture the story so please don't hurt me.

He He (nervously) not really another cliffy, but I'm not sure as I said in my profile don't know where this is headed so any ideas please leave in a review.

Speaking of reviews, please review, I don't mean to offend anybody, so major sorries.

And it is rated M but it's not M rated yet, well kind of in the depressing M rated kind, warning lemon's are to come eventually.

Thank you,

PS. In case you didn't get the weird weather as they ran home, that was Chuck and his power.


	7. Who?

Chapter 7: Who?

"Umm, Tanya's clan?" I asked.

Jasper gave a long sigh. That's never a good way to start anything.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, the Denali Coven." Chuck said.

"Or as I like to call them, the bitches." Rose snarled.

"Rosalie!" Esme said appalled at her language. I laughed.

"Sorry, but have you ever had to fight off Tanya for Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"Like you should be talking," Edward scoffed.

"I see." I said.

"Edward that might not be the greatest idea." Alice said discreetly looking over at Chuck and back to me.

"Bite me Alice, as I recall the last time they came over you and Jasper went on a spur of the moment trip to, where was it, oh ya Nunavut." Edward said.

Then we were all laughing.

"When are they coming?" Chuck asked her.

"Tomorrow." And they all groaned.

"Well we better hunt, and then clean." Esme said.

"Will do; come on Edward, irritable grizzly season." Emmett yelled with excitement.

"Rose we'll have to set up the empty rooms which means shopping." Alice said.

"I'll stay." Melanie sighed. "Bella sweetie, do you want to come upstairs with me?" She asked, and I wasn't one to refuse my mom.

"Ya mom, of course," I said.

"I'll see you girl later." Chuck said then took off with the other guys. And we were alone.

"Follow me." Mel said, as she led me up three flights of stairs.

Once we got to the third floor, she pulled me into a room. It was my style of room. There was an overly large bed, it was about the size of three king beds and then some. It had black silk sheets, a red comforter, and many pillows of both colours. The walls were painted blood red with a black vine pattern reach from on corner of the room to the other. The carpet was black, and there were sheer black curtains stretching over the glass wall. The wall opposite to the bed had two black doors which led to a walk-in closet and a bathroom.

"Wow" I said, awe struck for the second time that day.

"You like?" Melanie asked me.

"Ya, it's so…vampire." I said, she giggled the sound of rain falling on a diamond bell.

"I thought so I wanted at least one room to reflect the real us in the house, plus I just couldn't resist painting the vine pattern." She admitted as she flopped on the huge bed sending some pillows flying.

"You painted it?" I said looking at the intricate vine pattern in a new light.

"Ya I'm good at art, but that doesn't matter right this moment. Come sit," she said, and I did. "I want to know my daughter, and that kiss she shared with this house's most eligible bachelor?" she said.

My mouth fell open. How did she know?

"Edward was not hiding anything from me, I can't read minds like he can, but I can however see the guilt coming off of him." She said.

"See it?" I asked eyes wide.

"Yes see it, it's a pretty blue colour, but that's beside the fact, I was able to see that even when I was human, only to him though." She told me with a smile.

"Wait when you were human, with him?" I asked.

"He's my best friend." Oh, hell.

"Bells relax we became best friends in the hospital when we were dying from the influenza. We've never been more than best friends, or as your generation calls it now friends with benefits." She told me with her pearly white teeth glimmering in a breath taking smile. That smile made me feel more comfortable around her, not that I wasn't already.

"I hardly know you, tell me about yourself." She told/begged me.

I sat on the bed next to her and told her the same thing I told Edward.

"…I've might've been better if Dad put me in an orphanage." I finished. I looked behind me since she was braiding my hair.

I saw the tears, that couldn't be shed, shine in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella I would've never…if I knew, I didn't…it was…" I looked at her again and I realized she thought this was her fault.

I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back with just as much emotion.

"I don't hold this against you mom. It's not your fault." I said.

She gave a weak laugh, and said "Bella you make me feel old when you say that."

"Mom you _are_ old." I told her. She laughed again.

"Well at school you're going to have to call me Mel. That at least won't make me feel _that_ old." She joked and I laughed.

"Tell me about you now." I said as she went back to braiding my hair.

"It's a long story, are you sure you want to know, won't your _family_ want you _home_." She said with the same amount of sarcasm I would have used.

I looked at the black wall clock that blended in with wall and the vine pattern.

It read that it was a quarter to five. "I guess I should go, promise me you'll tell me though, about yourself?" I asked.

"Of course I will Bella you're my daughter. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_, I wouldn't do for you." Mel told me with love.

"Here I'll drive you it's been too long since I got to drive my Rolls." She said grabbing a set of keys off the bedside table that had a stack of different sized black candles; it went well with the black chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and with the coffee table with the same different sized black candles, that was in front of the coffin couch, which was in front of the bed. I got off the bed reluctantly; I didn't want to leave this room, I didn't want to leave my mom, hell, I never wanted to leave.

I followed her to the garage, and there it was the perfect car for her, a red Rolls Royce. It was beautiful.

"No way!" I said with a brilliant smile "You drive _that_."

"You like?" She said as she started it up. I got in the passenger side. And she revved the engine a couple times, the pulled out of the drive way with a smirk on her face.

(An: I considered stopping here, but I owe you guys for being so great.)

"Bella we're going to take a short trip to Newton outfitters." I gave her a questioning look.

"Mike Newton should know we're friends, right?" I nodded still with a confused expression on my face.

"You still don't get it, do you?" I shook my head.

She laughed. "Well you see, this Mike Newton fellow, well he's a creep, he'll start probably stalking you pretty soon, but I always love flaunting what he can't have. He used to try to stalk Rose, and then Alice, and then, believe this, Esme, and then finally me."

"Ew, seriously, he's a perv." I said. She smiled.

"He got really creeped out by me, I'm the most shall we say, vampire-ic of the family, as your dad and mine's room suggests, he's a little freaked out by me." She grinned evilly. I had I feeling I was missing something. "But that's another story for another day."

I smiled and asked "So we're paying him a visit?" She nodded excitedly.

So we made the quick stop at Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

I saw Mike staring at the car his jaw already dropped, but then Melanie got out with the red and black heels, fish net stockings, layer skirt that rips in it, and red tank top. Her honey blonde hair, I thought would have never went with her gothic appearance, but I was wrong. I got out and Melanie linked her arm through mine and we went into the store.

"Hello Mrs. Newton." Melanie waved at the woman who looked like she really didn't want to talk to Mel. Nor that she belonged there.

"Oh, hello Melanie, so you and Bella are friends?" She said looking over to Mike to save her.

"The best, -" Mel said but before she could get anything else out. Mrs. Newton pretended her cell phone rang, and that was Mike's queue.

"Hello ladies" Mike said with the most disturbing smile.

An: Ok I stop here. Thank you so much for reading.

Please review, reviews are good

I put the disclaimer in the summary, so I wouldn't have to keep writing it. But I do not own.

Sorry if this offends anybody in any way. I do not mean to offend you.

If you have any ideas for this story you would like to share please leave it in a review, and I'll give a shout out to you in the next chapter.

Pictures are below and on my profile so check it out.

Vine pattern on the wall, only red background and black vines: .com/file_thumbview_approve/5783629/2/istockphoto_

.com/file_thumbview_approve/5783666/2/istockphoto_

Wall clock: ./user/products/Butterfly_

Rolls, Melanie's car: .

The black chandelier: .

Coffin couch: /wp-content/uploads/2008/04/coffin-couch_

.net/coffin-couch_Lowrider-black%

.com/images/2008/02/28/evil-coffee-table_

Melanie's heels: .com/Images/big_shoes_d_delight_


	8. Persuasive

Chapter 8: Persuasive.

An: Awe, I love all you guys, you're the greatest.

Well this is was interesting; He was starting at me like I was a piece of meat.

Melanie smiled evilly at him, and in a very cold voice said "Michael, long time no stalk."

He ignored her and turned to me "Bella is it?"

"No, It Holly-red-bear," Mel said with sarcasm.

"I didn't ask you freak, piss off, so I can talk to Bella." He snapped at her, but I could clearly see he was scared for his life which really made me wonder; _what did Mel do to him?_

"Oh, no, you did not just say _that_ to my new best friend." I said to him. His face went white, what can I say, I think it runs in the family.

"Bella you're not best friends with her, are you?" He asked.

"So brave yet so stupid come on Bella, let's get out of here." Mel said, and we did. As soon as we pulled out, we were laughing hysterically.

"I really want to know what you did to him." I told Mel, she grinned. "Let's just say it's going to be pretty hard to stalk you, I'll tell you the story tomorrow." And before I realized it we were at Suzy's house.

I heard Lauren screaming inside "But you said, mother!"

"Have fun Bella, see you at school tomorrow." She said as she leaned forward kissing my forehead.

"Bye mom," I bid farewell to her.

"You're making me feel old," She said with a smile and roared off in the opposite direction of the Cullen home.

"Lauren I've had quite enough of your attitude about this." Suzy yelled back.

I let myself in trying to go unnoticed, when unexpectedly Lauren ran in to my arms sobbing.

"There…there," It came out like a question while I awkwardly patted her blonde hair.

"Oh don't go running to Bella Lauren. You're acting like a child. It's only going to be a month." Suzy said more calmly now since I was there.

"Um…what's going on?" I asked.

"Lauren doesn't want me to go on a month long trip to Greece with my friends. It's because she'll be stuck here with my husband!" She yelled the last sentence.

"Mother you need to be here, Prom is coming, and I need your help with getting Edward Cullen to take me." She whined. _And_ _here I thought it was something important_.

"You should go Suzy, have fun." I told her she smiled brightly, and Lauren pulled back and slapped me with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Bitch" I snarled, like a real snarl, I felt like I wanted to bite her right then. That would teach her.

"B-B-Bella…what's w-wrong with y-you're eyes?" Lauren asked nervously. I ran up the stairs to the small bathroom, probably faster than they thought I could, faster than I thought _I_ could.

Once behind the closed doors, I saw my eyes they were bright blood red. I rubbed my eyes again; they didn't go back to normal.

"Bella are you okay?" Suzy asked through the door.

"Ya I'm fine." I said opening the door. She wasn't observant enough to notice my eyes.

"Oh good so I leave tomorrow, at three in the morning, Billy, Charlie's friend, should be around her with his son Jacob." I just nodded.

The night was long, another sleepless night, Lauren talked on her cell for hours to her boyfriend, for the moment, Tyler. When three rolled about Suzy was gone. At six I got up left my hair down and I chose I bit more moderate clothing today, black converse, skinny jeans, a long off the shoulder t-shirt with a neon green smiley face on it.

When I got to school, with a very bitchy Lauren, Mel ran to the Sudan and yanked the door open and pulled me out before Lauren even finished parking. Well if I thought she was bitchy before…

"Watch skank, not everybody is made of money!" Lauren yelled at Mel when she got out.

Mel closed her eyes slowly inhaling then said with ice cold venom "What did you call me?"

Edward grabbed me away from Mel, while Chuck went to her.

"Mel let it go." He said grabbing her arm. Lauren looked uncertain then put on a false bravado.

"Ya, You heard me I called you a skank. You sure look like one." Lauren added with a sneer.

Mel glared at Lauren.

"Chuck, stop her." Alice said at vampire speed.

"Now you've done it Lauren, you have pissed me off for the last fucking time." Melanie snarled. Just then it started hailing badly. Chuck grabbed Mel hard and dragged her over to us.

"Mel you know I love you, but she's human. They are bound to piss you off. Take it out on Tanya if anybody." He said vampire speed as everybody hurried into the cafeteria because of the hail. Scowling she stocked off to her first classroom with Chuck trailing her. Then the _freak_ hail storm subsided and I saw Mel and Chuck kissing. Gross.

"Nothing better than vampire anger first thing in the morning, wouldn't you say so Rose?" Emmett asked with a smile. She just rolled her eyes.

My first few classes went by no problem, or no freaky weather like it suddenly getting hot, or the sun coming out from behind the thick storm clouds happened.

Then there was gym, and that meant hip-hop. I don't think this guy could actually dance, but his shoes were impressive.

"This is a joke" Edward whispered to me as the instructor showed us all how to point our arms.

"You think?" I said back.

"Want to just ditch, pretend like you hurt yourself and I'll take you to the nurse office?"

"How about I just 'faint'"

"Okay." And so I did. But I didn't think he'd actually let me fall to the ground.

"Oh my, Bella are you okay?" He asked when I said "Ow".

"That bloody hurt." I said rubbing my head sending him a glare. The instructor looked concerned.

"Can I take her to the nurse's office?" Edward asked. The guy nodded. Instead of letting me walk, Edward actually picked me up, bridal style.

"Oh my god, Edward and Bella are like so a couple he's never even waved to anyone that's not his family before." I heard a girl tell another girl. I just rolled my eyes

"Edward I'm fine, I can walk." I told him once we were out of earshot. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Let's just ditch the rest of the day."

"Why?" I asked

"Because we can." And so we did. He drove us to the Cullen's place, not letting me walk on my own, even when we got to there.

We watched a movie, laughed a lot, and freaked Esme out by being home early.

Then he led me up to his black and gold room it was very comfortable.

I thought crossed my mind.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as we were listening to classical music while lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ya Bella?"

"What did Alice mean yesterday, when she said 'that might not be the greatest idea'?"

"Well" He said looking at me; I turned my head to look at him.

"I was thinking that maybe because you are practically one of us now, that we'd pretend to be a couple just so Tanya won't try so hard to 'win my heart'." He admitted, I thought about that. It was doable, very doable. Hell I'd even do it if she wasn't coming.

"I can do that." I said.

"You can, can you now?" He said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I don't know, you're questioning is making me change my mind." I teased jokingly.

He pulled me over so I was under him.

"I'll change it back for you then." And he kissed me and kept kissing me. To tell you the truth it was getting hot, even if it felt like he was made of ice.

I flipped him over, which I was surprised I could do, and straddled him while kissing him. His hands went to my shirt and that was off. And I just couldn't stand having him dressed more than me, so I ripped off his shirt, literally. He flipped me back over, his hands were moving to my jeans when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and saw Esme standing in the doorway, smiling I might add, with a strawberry blonde haired woman standing in the doorway beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two, I'll give you some privacy. Come on Tanya I'll show you Carlisle's office." Esme said leading her away then winking at us when Tanya couldn't see.

Edward pulled away from my lips with a smile on his face.

"You are very persuasive." I told him. He smiled brighter.

"Come on Bella; Let us go say an official 'hi' to Tanya and her family." He said handing me my shirt. Then he went to go get another from his closet while I just threw the ripped one away.

An: Ha-ha chapter 8

4 updates in a span of 1 week, I impressed at myself.

You guys are awesome please review, and as I said before if you leave an idea that you may have for this story I'll make a shout out to you in my next chapter.

Sorry if this is offending again, and thank you all for favorite-ing me.

PS. I don't own anything. SM does.


	9. What?

Chapter 9: What?

So, Edward and I walked out of the room. Or more like, he walked out of the room, I was being carried everywhere by him, bridal style. Not that I minded.

He was deliberately walking slowly, slower than a human pace.

"Why so slow Edward…Do you have a problem you want to walk off?" I said suggestively trying to keep a straight face, but I was cracking.

"No, I just like holding you." He said sweetly, planting sweet kisses all over my face.

"Down boy," I said laughing as I pushed away his face. He was having none of that. At that point he did put me down only to pin me to a wall. He pinned me to the wall so he could thoroughly attack my lips.

"Do you really want me down?" He said his voice, oh god that voice. _Wait. Did he actually just say that?_

"Ya…downstairs," I said ducking under his arm and running toward the stairs. But he was faster than me, so when I was half way down the stairs that lead to the room where there were voices. He caught me. When he caught me he wasn't all tag you're it, no not Mr. Born-in-1901, that wouldn't be how he rolled.

He caught me from behind and as I turned around he dipped me towards him, a passionately kissed me tongue and all.

I guess a girl really did try, try being the operative word, to get us to break apart by clearing her throat. It didn't work Edward hoisted me back up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck totally immersed in kissing me.

We only broke apart when Esme pulled us apart.

"Children, there are guests." Esme said with a wicked grin. Then she whispered "Save that for later." Although whispering had as much as an affect of yelling did.

"Oh…" I said playing along like it was the first time I realized there were more people in the house.

"_Who are you?_" Tanya snarled at me.

"Tanya, is the any way to talk to my girlfriend?" Edward asked her while looking at me. I smiled up at him. I could see Esme trying not to laugh.

"_WHAT?!?! GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!"_ I thought she said that apparently not.

"When…What…Huh?" She got out.

"We're home!" Emmett boomed from the door.

"Bella, you here?" Mel asked flying into the room, Alice danced in after her.

"Hello Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar." Jasper said politely.

"Hello everyone, Edward was just introducing me to his _girlfriend_." Tanya snarled.

Rose giggled and Chuck smiled and said "Really?" Alice obviously told him Edward's plan.

"Yes, I was. Tanya this is Bella. And Bella well you know who Tanya is already." Edward said.

I smiled at him.

"And when did you join the Cullens?" Eleazar asked me politely of course.

"She's no Cullen, she has a pulse, and if I'm not mistaken, I'd say she was _human_." Tanya spat again. Okay she pisses me off more than Lauren does.

"Half human," I told her. My anger rising.

"Still…" She said then looked over my shoulder to Edward. "Sucks she's still so fragile, if you want I'm always available for you. We could destroy a room and I wouldn't be hurt."

I snarled, and Melanie looked over to me, her smile widening.

"Be careful of what you say Tanya, my daughter is…dangerous." Mel said, "Which reminds me, I need to tell you the stalker story, Bella."

"I'm. So. Scared." Tanya said sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore that." I snarled. She actually took a step back.

Smug I followed Mel to her room. Alice, Rose, Esme also followed I guess they liked this story, or had their input to add.

As soon as we were all situated Mel started.

"Well it all started last year when we came to town, No one would approach us at school, of course, but we had to go out on a camping trip soon, so that involved a trip to Mike's store. So naturally Rose and Carlisle went,"

Rose cut her off saying "He nearly jizzed in his pants when I first talked to him."

We all burst into a fit of giggles, Rose continued. Or at least she tried to continue that's when I heard Edward calling me.

"Excuse me." I said "Edward's calling me." The other's just looked at me confused.

"He is?" Esme asked. I nodded, wondering what I was missing.

It didn't take me long to find him, he was in his room, with Tanya.

"You didn't actually think I'd given up on you Edward did you?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Give it a rest Tanya, and to be honest I didn't think that, quiet opposite actually." He responded.

She placed her hand on his chest; I saw his facial expression twist into one of fury.

Before anything else happened, I decided I'd seen enough and I intervened.

"Edward?" I called, pushing my way into the room.

I looked at him he was smiling at me that amazing crooked smile that could've brought me to my knees.

"Bella, what is it?" He said coming to wrap me in his arms. I snaked my arms around his neck. That's when I decided to get pay back at him for earlier.

"I'm so wet for you right now." I whispered in his ear. Then I nipped his ear and I didn't stop. I just kept going along his cheek, until I reached the corner of his cool mouth. At that point he picked me up so I could hook my legs around his hips. And I felt the hard granite of his skin, even harder with excitement, against my core.

Even if I tried I couldn't hold back the moan that was partly muted by his lips.

"Ahem," Tanya said. I broke away from his lips.

"Oh," I blushed, and inwardly grinned. "Sorry Tanya your arrival did interrupted us earlier I didn't quiet get my…bucket of cold water though."

"I second that." Edward said.

"I'd third that, but watching my daughter make out with my best friend, is, and also really nasty." Mel surprised us.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said blushing even more.

"Oh I don't care about the making out bit, but I do care about the story I have to tell." She said. I laughed.

So she took me back to the room, it started first with Rose then Alice, then Esme, and finally her. They all showed him a little more of their un-human side.

"So I'm guessing when he woke up, after I caressed him all night long. He got over it." Mel finished.

I could not stop laughing, it was too priceless.

"I still can't believe you grabbed his crotch though Alice." Rose exclaimed a little in awe still, she shrugged indifferently.

"I bet Jazz liked that." I guessed.

"Oh I paid for it, don't worry, or more like our bed paid for it, but that was a fun night." Alice said.

"Nothing like rough sex, eh Esme?" I'm sure if Esme could blush she would.

"Girls shush," She tried to silence them but they were having none of that.

"Come on what is the kinkiest place you've done it?" Mel asked.

"In Carlisle's office, with the door open." Esme said.

"Roof of the school," Rose told us.

"Park teeter-totter," Alice admitted, "During the day,"

"Easy, Church where Chuck and I got married, it was in the priest's office while we did that pre-marital course thing." Mel said "After he became a vampire."

I remained silent.

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"I haven't, ever; with anyone actually Edward was technically my first kiss." I said I was definitely blushing.

"How fitting virgin for the virgin," Mel said.

"Well girls I do believe we left our guests unattended. Shall we go now?" Esme rescued me. Thank you what ever higher power.

"Oh, well she won't be for long." Alice said cryptically. Damn physic.

I looked at the clock on Melanie's wall it read 20 past 5. I should go.

When I walked out of the room Edward was there.

"I can drive you." He said. I thought he couldn't read my mind.

"I thought y-" I started but he cut me off.

"No, I wish. But I can read Alice's, she saw you ask." I smiled special powers.

We got to the garage, and got in his Volvo the least flashy of cars in there.

The ride to the house was peaceful, some instrumental playing. When we got to the house I saw an unfamiliar car in the drive.

Edward sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Would it be okay if I came back later tonight?" He asked.

I didn't even hesitate. "Of course you can."

"Then I'll see you tonight." And with that he took my face in his hands and square on kissed me.

I left the car a little dazed; it took a second to clear my head. What was that? I thought we were only pretending to be a couple for Tanya's sake. We were alone then. God men are so confusing.

I stumbled up to the door of the house.

Lauren threw open the door before I could even touch the door knob.

"Finally you're here. Jess let's go, Bella's here." She said the blonde duo then were getting in Lauren's car and taking off.

"Uh," I was lost for words.

"Sucks you have to live with her. Lauren is a bitch." A husky voice startled me.

I put my hand to my heart even though my pulse didn't speed up.

"You scared me." I got out a little breathlessly.

"Sorry, you must be Bella, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

An: Done the 9th chapter.

I'm getting good at this, well not that good. I'm so mean, any-who hope you like it. I don't own anything. R&R please, I'll give you a really big virtual hug for it.

PS. I had a review a little while back say that female vamps can't have kids. Well I didn't know that until after BD came out, this was published way before that, well not way like a month or something like that. But thank you any way for the tip. If you want to give me any tips, pointers, and/or ideas please do in a review.

And sorry for any spelling errors, and the long AN.


	10. Pretend No Longer

Chapter 10: Pretend No Longer.

An: This is why the story is rated M.

"Oh, Hi, ya, I'm umm Bella. Nice to meet you Jacob." I said a little shocked. The name rang a bell, I thought back.

"You live in town; I've never seen you at school?" I stated the obvious.

"Nah, I live and go to school on the rez." And with that I figured it out, Must be the vampire kicking in. He was, or will be, a wolf. Or Shape shifter, ohhh scary.

"Ah," I said in recognition. He thought it was just for the, not going to my school. If only he knew.

"Ya, my dad and your - foster dad I guess, are the best of friend's, a little too much though, my house permanently smells of fish. But I guess this one doesn't because Suzy can be a- well like daughter like mother, if you get what I'm saying." I laughed it was so easy to talk to him, or rather listen to him.

The night went on I got to know Charlie a little more, apparently he hated Suzy she was a bitch. But he said he wouldn't divorce her he'd just give me all of his money, that Suzy apparently had no access to. Charlie wanted to do some good before he died and give all his wealth to a under privileged child. That's why even in his old age, he wanted a foster child. The will was already made up. As if I would need it, I was joining the Cullen family.

I looked at the time it was pretty late and Lauren still wasn't back. Oh well.

"I'm tried I'm going to go to bed." I added a yawn for show. "I'll see you around. Night" I told them.

I went up the stairs to the room I was "sleeping" in.

I gently shut the door.

"Do you think you'll be sleeping tonight?" Edward's voice startled me.

"Not with you here, why?" I asked him, my usually even pulse picking up in pace.

"Good, come with me." He said. I looked at his face it was beautiful illuminated by clear night sky. He picked me up and hopped out the window. He started running somewhere.

"Where we going?" I asked him.

"I want to see if I can coax the vampire out of you." That was surprising.

"Really? No late night sexing me up?" I asked jokingly.

He didn't answer any of my questions, he just kept running.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, we were someplace I didn't know.

"Where are we?" I asked. Looking out on to the ocean the moon was shinning against the black water.

"Somewhere, I'm not sure where, it's just here." He said wrapping his arms around me, from behind me while I looked out on the water. I stiffened. What were we doing, weren't we only pretending to be a couple for Tanya.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked spinning me around.

I sighed looking up into his intoxicating golden eyes.

"What are we doing, you're acting like we're a real couple I thought we were just pretending." I asked, I hated ask it but I had to.

"What if I don't want to pretend?" He asked.

He grabbed my face in my hands. That's when I heard it '_I love you Bella, it may be too soon. But I love you. I know for a fact you can hear me right now, Alice said you'd be able to hear our thoughts clearly just like I can. It's soon; you'll be one of us soon._'

"I-I-I…" I couldn't find any words, I can read minds, _and_ he loves me. I tried again. "I don't know what to say."

"Well maybe I'll have to give you some words to say." He bent so his lips were almost touching mine. I closed the distance. The kisses were slow but madding. His hands slid under my shirt to my bare skin. Cool but not exactly ice like this afternoon.

Wow it really had only been that afternoon where we were fooling around on his bed. _What changed? _I asked myself mentally.

He broke away. "Nothing really changed, Bella." He answered the unasked question.

"How did you-" I tried asking him. But he cut me off. "I don't know how, but I did just hear you."

I looked up into his eyes again. "Your eyes Bella, they're red." He told me.

"Are they?" I asked him.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked.

"No, so if you won't lie to me, what's going to happen now? Aren't we moving too fast?" I asked him.

"We will remain boyfriend and girlfriend, hopefully get married one day, and no, we aren't moving fast enough. I was there when you where born I was the first person, after your mom and dad, to hold you. I stayed with Chuck for those first three years, if you think back you'll probably remember me. I was the one that, after Melanie bit Chuck, to stay with you. And then I had to bring you to child services, you don't know how much I wanted to keep you. But I had to let you go." I closed my eyes trying to remember. It wasn't much I was only three, but I remember his bronze hair and gold eyes. I had a vague memory of him.

"I kind of remember you." He picked up the locket that hung from my neck.

He opened it but no the way I opened it and in the place where he opened it was a picture on one side was me with him, I was only about a year old, and on the other were all the Cullens.

"We've always been with you." He concluded. I was speechless.

"I gave this to you, made it myself and took the pictures. Chuck gave you the CD, but I don't think he ever knew about this." He added.

"I always thought it was him who gave this to me," I whispered. "But it was you all along."

He nodded, and this time I didn't hold back, we fell to the ground kissing the entire time. My shirt, jeans, and bra were taken off, his new shirt suffered the same fate as his other one he had on today, but his jeans managed to survive the passion. He flipped me over so I was under him; half of his body pressed against half of mine. His other hand that wasn't holding up most of his weight was resting on my hip ready to pull down my underwear.

"Bella are you sure about this?" He asked.

I nodded and said "I love you Edward."

With that admission my panties were off and his boxers were pulled down. He placed himself at my entrance and said "Sorry," as he pushed into me breaking my barrier painfully.

I bit my lip, the pain going away a little, he pulled out a little the pushed in deeper, he kept the rocking motion going, I met his thrusts with a little thrust of my own. After about ten minutes the pain completely went away and we were going very fast, his lips were on my neck as mine were on his, teeth grazing the skin slightly but not enough to draw blood.

"Edward… I-I-I'm so close." I got out breathlessly.

"Then come." And with his words I came violently as he came shortly after.

After that we laid on the rocks, the moon glistening on the water and our skin, holding each other.

"Can we never leave from this moment?" I asked Edward.

"Unfortunately no, but we can have many more moments like this." He told me kissing my hair.

"I should take you back." He told me, after about another hour.

I nodded we gathered our clothes. Thankfully I didn't do as much damage to his shirt, although the sleeves and the buttons no longer existed.

He picked me up and ran us back to the Mallory household.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Edward told me, kissing me good bye at my window.

"I'll be counting the seconds." I said jokingly. And he left.

I sat on the bed; thinking and day dreaming life had gone from horrible, like on the brink of suicide horrible, to amazing in less than a week. Life for me was prefect. But knowing me it probably wouldn't stay that way. And I was right when I turned around and saw Tanya standing there.

An: And I give my gift to you chapter ten.

Big virtual hug for everyone, you're all amazing. I hope you like it, was the lemon scene tastefully done. Tell me what you think in a review, and if you want to share an idea or five for the story, you get a shout out. And if you review get a preview of the next, cause I figured out how to respond to reviews.

Nothing recognizable is mine.

Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.


	11. Baseball?

Chapter 11: Baseball?

_Oh, shit_ was the first thing going through my head.

'_That little bitch, taking my Edward_.' Was going through her head she kept on thinking about all the times she was close to him.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" I questioned her.

"I just came to talk." That's what she said but what she thought was. '_Pssh,_ _ya right he's going to enjoy finding your corpse here in the morning_.'

"Well can't we talk tomorrow?" I asked her. _Why doesn't she want to talk to me?_

"Actually I won't be here tomorrow everyone else left tonight." She told me, and then thought '_And soon you'll be dead.'_

She was practically telling me she was about to kill me, might as well tell her who Edward really belonged to.

"Damn, well I'm sorry I just thought that I might try to get to sleep, I'm sort of sore." I told her, trying to keep the wicked grin off my face.

"Oh, why is that?" She asked. This time her thoughts were the same.

"Edward and I gave our virginities to each other." That time I did smile. It took her mere seconds to recover. But in those mere seconds I was out the window running to the Cullen's place.

I heard her scream behind me.

When I was in the front of the Cullen's house she caught up to me.

"Die Bitch!" She screamed at me. Then she drove a knife right into my stomach.

"You stabbed me." I gasped stumbling back.

'_Holy shit I did it, I stabbed the enemy.' _She thought.

"Don't fuck with me bitch." She said mirroring my smile from earlier.

I already felt the bleeding slow down. I'm sure my eyes were pitch-black. Dangerous.

I got up and grabbed the wrist of the retreating figure.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said then I pulled hard and her arm came completely off.

I threw it somewhere far in the forest.

She tried to come at me with one arm; I tripped her and grabbed a hold of her foot which I was able to disenable.

The bleeding stopped from where she stabbed me I felt only a little short of breath.

'_Please don't kill me.' _Her thought screamed.

"I won't kill you; your body parts should be back soon. But come between me and

Edward again and it will be the last thing you do." I threatened. Then I passed out.

I awoke in a daze I felt different.

"Bella?" somebody asked me, I recognized the voice; it was Carlisle's.

'_She's up Edward.' _He thought.

"Bella?" Edward asked coming into the room that I recognized as a hospital room.

'_How are you doing?'_ He thought.

I grabbed his hand hopping I could communicate with him that way.

'_Good now that you're here.'_

He nodded smiling.

'_Scared me when I saw you faint. Tanya won't bother us anymore though.' _

'_Good to know. I love you.'_

'_Love you too, Bella, always have always will.' _

'_Here I thought vampires didn't imprint.'_

He threw his head back and laughed, his laugh made me smile.

'_Can I kiss you?' _He asked through his thoughts.

'_You don't have to ask.' _I told him and he closed the distance between our lips.

Gasps ensured all around except from Alice and Jasper.

"And the surprise is out." Alice muttered silently laughing to herself.

"Wow Edward, your aura is a silvery golden purple. It's beautiful it's like the colour of love." Melanie said.

"My baby girl." Chuck said the room was getting colder and warmer, windy and humid. He must be having a hard time after all I am his only daughter.

Emmett and Rosalie were unsurprisingly absent.

Esme was silent in both speech and thought, she just had a smile on her face that was brighter than sunshine.

"So you two are like a couple now?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Well Edward, is definitely not a virgin any more." Emmett said walking into the room.

"Thank you for that Emmett." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"You had an internal bleed, but we took care of you." Carlisle answered.

"Does my 'family' know?" I said using air quotes.

"Well it appears that Charlie had another stroke last night in his sleep, He's here in the hospital, they couldn't get a hold of Suzy, so she's still in Greece, and Lauren was found this morning passed out in a dumpster behind Newton's Outfitters…legs wide open." I couldn't help it, I had to laugh.

It's true what they say, laughter is contagious.

"Well can I at least see Charlie; he's at least nice to me." I asked.

"I'll take you Bella." Edward said.

"Well that was fun, come on Rose lets go take advantage of the empty house." Emmett said out loud, what's the point of whispering, we'd all hear it anyway.

Carlisle told me to get changed into my regular clothes, which Alice wanted to burn, but apparently Edward fell in love with my smiley face T.

So as Alice threatened my wardrobe for the umpteenth time, Chuck, Mel, and Jazz said they were going hunting.

Esme told Alice she wanted to buy a new something or other, because the minute she mentioned shopping they were gone.

I got dressed after everyone but Edward was out of the room, He helped me change back into my clothes, promising me a shower after we got back.

While Carlisle was getting me discharged, Edward walked me down to the elevators his arm around my shoulders.

'_You're warm to me now._' I told him, through my thoughts.

'_You smell more bearable to be around.' _He smirked at me.

I smiled up at him and pulled his lips down to mine, probably not the best of ideas to kiss in an elevator, with your vampire boyfriend that you just deflowered.

The kisses were getting more heated; when the door opened I didn't think much of it.

"Bella?" Somebody called. Edward broke away quickly and so did I.

"Oh, hello Mike." I said I bet I only sounded a bit like a porn-star.

"Hey Newton." Edward said, normally I would've chastised him if I didn't hear his thoughts.

"_I'll save her, he just forcing her into a relationship they couldn't have known each other very long." _Mike thought.

"So how do you two know each other?" Mike asked.

"I've known Edward since I was a baby, we just found discovered our love for each other and decided to act on it." I said.

Mike was speechless; thankfully we made it to the floor.

As soon as the door closed, I burst into a fit of giggles.

"You are a devil child." Edward muttered, silently laughing with me.

"I'll show you devil child." I whispered seductively into his ear. I'm sure I just tented his pants, so I skipped away, listening to the thoughts of the nurses around me to find out which room Charlie was in.

"Hey Charlie," I said walking into the room his smile brightened.

We talked for a while I kept him company until the nurse, all but threw me and Edward out of the room on our butts.

Charlie took a great liking to Edward while in there, when you've lived for 100 years you get interesting stories that can entertain someone only 40 years younger than you.

Then Edward ran me home.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." Mel chanted running up to me.

"I thought only Alice was this hyper?" I asked her, she laughed.

"No, but Alice did give us some good news. Thunder storm tomorrow night and that means baseball!" She all but screamed.

"Baseball?" I asked.

"Not just any baseball, vampire baseball." Edward clarified with a smile.

An: Chapter 11 for you.

Big Ginormous hug to all of you. I own nothing recognizable.

Drop me an idea cause this is about to come to a close, I figured out how I wanted to end it.

Sorry for any errors or offending scenes.


	12. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 12: The Hunt Begins.

"Did someone say baseball?" Carlisle asked coming in behind us.

"Oh ya, well have to get a new uniform for Bella though." Rosalie said from under the staircase, building a card palace with Emmett.

"Wait new uniform?" I didn't even know I had one to begin with.

"Well you wouldn't exactly fit into your baby uniform now would you?" Alice said coming up behind me.

"And Rose, I did get her one, along with a new wardrobe." Alice smiled okay I wasn't the devil child apparently she was.

'_No you're still the devil child.'_ Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"God damn it Edward make up your friken mind, I keep getting visions and it's like watching pornos on speed." Alice said, with a grimace.

"Hey," I said coming to my man's defense. "It's not his fault think of all the torture all of you have put him though over the years."

"Bella really, he masturbates it can't be that bad." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

I sighed turned around in Edward's arms "I think I'll take that shower now." I told him.

He smiled at me and picked me up taking me up the stairs.

We got in his room and he closed the door.

As soon as the door was locked we were all over each other, we hardly even made it to the shower.

We spent the entire night in his room, and I never wanted to stop, but morning came, granted I had a few bruises that I was able to hide.

"Do we have to go to school?" I asked, the clock on his bed side table read 8:10, and currently he was kissing my neck probably trying to go for round…34 I think, on the bed at least.

"No, we can skip." He whispered.

'_Like hell you're skipping school Isabella!' _Chuck thought to us angrily.

However it did not deter Edward, he just kissed my neck faster.

"Edward we have to get ready to go." I said exasperated.

"We have time." He whispered into my ear. My lips suddenly became occupied.

After doing it three more times, we were in a rush to make it before the first bell.

Apparently the Volvo wasn't fast enough today and we took the Vanquish.

'_We are so doing it in this car.'_ I told him.

We got to school as the bell rang; I had to go to the first class late. The teacher glared at me.

"Ms. Swan, may I ask why you're late?" The teacher asked.

I blushed madly as I said "I slept in." I lied; I hope my blush was being passed off as embarrassment of being put on the spot.

"Alright well take a seat," He told me as I sat down in my seat.

'_Fuck me please Bella, God her hair it looks like she was grasping her hair as she masturbated, oh God, my little virgin.'_ He thought.

I looked over at him unable to not look he was staring at me, oh gross.

I turned to look at the teacher, yet he still wasn't paying attention to the teacher.

'_That's right look at me with those fuck me eyes, we can go to my place right now, Cullen has nothing on me, and you know it Bella. My Bella, Bella Newton I can see it now and her pumping out my baby after baby, at least 15 children…'_ He continued.

I swear I threw up a little in my mouth.

The bell couldn't ring fast enough, longest hour of my life.

I met Edward outside; he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

_'I know Bella but think about baseball tonight, we'll even get a little time to ourselves before then, patience.'_ He told me and I relaxed.

The rest of the day was more bearable especially our dancing class. We were prized for being the most graceful of everyone, and getting every move right. But I personally think it was mostly the shoes Edward bought for the occasion.

Then after lunch I had health with Mr. Greene.

"Hey Bella," Mike said flipping his hair.

_'Ya that's right you want me.'_ He thought.

"Hey," I said going to go take my seat.

"So you have a date to prom?" He asked me.

"Actually I do, Edward asked me last night." Well technically he did, sort of. I asked him about what experiences I would miss if I was turned into a vampire tomorrow, prom was one of them, he told me that if I wasn't a vampire by then he'd take me. But according to Alice's visions he wouldn't have to.

"Well you know where to find me if you change your mind." He told me with I wink.

"I won't." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Playing hard to get are we my dear?" Chuck asked me.

"So funny Chuck, you should quit the high school gig and go into stand-up comedy." I said sarcastically.

"You think, I was thinking more acting, but if you say so, hey maybe I could do a number on vampires." He said back.

Mel came into the class.

"You're not having fun without me are you?" She asked.

"Nope, where were you." I asked mom without my dad was rare, especially at school.

"Causing trouble for Mr. Greene, nineteen chickens, recently fed is hard to clean up from your office, wouldn't you think so?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Damn that's what those chickens were for I guess Emmett shouldn't have catapulted that one into that wolf." Chuck said.

I started to laugh of course chickens would attract Emmett's attention.

"Bella, I can see your aura!" Mel exclaimed/ whispered.

"Wow, she must really be Edward's soul mate." Chuck said.

"I sure hope she is with what they did last night and this morning, 34 times on the bed, 6 times in the shower, 4 times on the counter getting into the shower, and 2 times in the closet." Mel said.

Chuck gave her a stare.

"Don't worry I still love you Chuck." I told him.

It seemed like he just had to accept the inevitable, after all it was Edward that stayed with him when I was a baby, and then for those months in which Mel left Chuck, Edward was the one to come back and stay with Chuck. And Edward was Chuck's best man at his wedding.

"I still love you too, but please keep the screaming to a minimum." He said, I blushed scarlet, and Mel laughed.

The day continued and when it was done me and Edward took a detour in his Vanquish.

Then after we were home for a bit, he took me up to the piano room.

There was a couch brought into the room.

"Sit there." He told me with a kiss.

Then as he sat down after I sat down, his fingers touched the keys and ghosted over them. It made the most beautiful lullaby I heard in my lifetime; I recognized some of the melodies from Chuck's song to me.

After almost going for another time, on the piano bench this time, Alice came into the room.

"It's time, Bella put this on," Alice told us, then me.

I got the uniform on and met Edward down the stairs.

"Come on Bella, I'll race you." He said he was wearing his own uniform.

"You're on." I told him and we were out the door I was actually faster than him granted I had a tougher time finding the scent of the others, and I was still part human.

We got to a place and the bases were set up. I was on Esme's Alice's Emmett's and Chuck's team.

We were ahead by two then I went up to bat I happened to get home, then Alice went to pitch as Chuck got our team lost a point by using wind with the ball to carry it further.

Alice was about to pitch for Edward when all of a sudden I saw the vision playing through her head.

_Three vampires were at the edge of the make-shift field, one holding a ball._

_Bella was in half hidden behind Edward, who was in a line with the rest of the family._

"_Just one game?" The dark skinned vampire asked._

"_Of course a few of us were just leaving. You can take their places." Carlisle said._

_All of a sudden something changed; the tall blonde one took a deep unnecessary breath._

"_You brought a snack." He said._

Then the vision was cut short and at the edge of the field stood three vampires with the ball that Edward just hit.

An: And I give you another evil cliffhanger for chapter 12.

Again I own nothing. You all Rock Socks.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I just wanted to get this out.

Please review because you all rock that much (you know you want to). Love you all; really, you guys are like my internet Edward. Totally rock.


	13. Be Safe

Chapter 13: Be Safe

They stood there and time stood still, everyone froze, which told me that the first of which I've seen of the mystery vampires was not the first the rest of the Cullen's heard or seen of them.

'_Damn, I thought we had more time'_ Carlisle thought.

'_They were on their way out, what changed?'_ Emmett thought.

'_Her hair is so unruly'_ Rose thought.

'_Her hair rocks'_ Was Melanie, of course my mom would say that. But I had to agree it did rock.

'_Oh no, this isn't good.'_ That was the always caring Esme.

'_Maybe I can make them feel unwelcome.' _Jasper thought.

'_Who is he I know I've seen him before, in a vision? No…'_ That was Alice's thoughts; it's scary when Alice was unsure.

'_Edward, hide Bella behind you. I'll try to make the wind blow away her scent'_ Chuck was on top of things.

'_Bella relax, there are three of them and nine of us you'll be fine. Come here'_ Edward said to me and I leaned into his side.

The dark skinned one spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Laurent, this is James, and this is Victoria, we heard you play." Laurent said.

"So we meet again." Carlisle spoke for all of us.

"So we do Carlisle, can we play?" Laurent asked. James's stare was focused on me.

'_With an addition,'_ Victoria thought.

'_That girl wasn't there before,'_ James thought.

There was silence across the make-shift field.

"Just one game?" Laurent asked. Alice's vision started to play out.

"Of course a few of us were just leaving. You can take their places." Carlisle said, ode to the compassionate one.

'_Run Bella, run!'_ Alice thought.

'_Shit this wind is stronger than I thought._' Chuck thought. Not a good sign.

I took a very subtle step backwards, but in that moment the wind pushed against Chuck full force.

Then as the vision was playing out James took a deep unnecessary breath.

"You brought a snack." He said.

Then everyone, especially Edward was snarling at him in defensive stances.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Melanie snarled at James.

"She's human," He snarled back at her.

"She's only half human," Victoria spoke up. "And half vampire James,"

"And how do you know that?" He asked her his gaze still intent on me.

"She was like me, her heart hasn't sped up yet," Victoria smirked. "And she's edible until she changes."

'_Well that changes things,'_ He thought.

Ice ran though my veins and stayed there. These vampires were planning to kill me.

"I think it's wise you leave," Carlisle said pretending they weren't discussing eating me.

"Oh I think so too," James said, wrapping an arm around Victoria's shoulder, and he whispered something in her ear.

'_This has just become the most interesting game ever. She'll taste delicious; I will track her as soon as she runs.'_ He thought. Ah, hell, just when life was starting to go right.

"I thought my husband just said that you are to leave, you are no longer welcome here." Esme snarled at them. Her glare was deadly, I never seen this side of her before.

'_Bella I'm going to run you out of here.' _Edward thought to me.

'_But he-'_ I couldn't even argue with him, because before I knew it I was on his back and we were running again.

'_And the hunt is on!'_ I heard James's thoughts as we were disappearing through the woods. And I heard him running in the other direction.

'_Ah, hell,'_ I thought as I hid my face in Edward's neck.

'_Bella he won't lay a hand on you, I'll- we'll-keep you safe.' _Edward thought as we arrived at the house.

"What the plan Carlisle?" Edward asked as we walked into the house. The others who were faster than us were already in the house.

"Bella needs to leave get him off her tail for a bit, but she isn't leaving with you." Carlisle said.

"No I won't go anywhere without her." Edward told him sternly.

"No, she's the safest with Rosalie and Emmett, or Alice and Jasper, not us Edward, not even Esme and Carlisle." Melanie told him from somewhere in the house.

"It can't be us," Rose said, for both her and Emmett. "I was with her last time. It has to be Alice and Jasper."

"I agree. We were in Peru last time so he shouldn't have known about us, unless you told?" Jasper asked.

"No. We had no use to tell about you, we mainly just sent them in the direction of the Alaskans." Rosalie said sharply. It hinted at something that happened before I found them, something that caused hurt to Rose.

"Rosalie let it go!" Chuck snapped at her.

"Stop fighting!" I screamed at them.

"We know this tracker is after me alright. Now there is no time to dwell on whatever happened in the past. We need to figure out where I need to go to get away from that creep, and I want to know why Edward can't come with me?" I commanded. No body answered me at first.

"Bella we're going to phoenix," Alice to me. "I just saw it, I don't know why but we are."

"Edward can't go with you because wherever you go James will know Edward will go with you. It's because of what happened before." Esme said. Nothing being sugar coated there.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Not much at all, I can hear them, Chuck throw them off!" Mel said coming down the stairs with three bags.

When nothing happened she yelled "Go!" And Alice started pulling me towards the garage, as Jasper grabbed the bags and a set of keys.

"Wait!" Edward commanded. Everyone froze. He closed the gap between us in three long strides.

He took my face in both his hands. His eyes searching for something in mine, I made sure to trying and put all my love and trust in to my gaze back. I guess that was all he needed to see because he secured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

"Be safe." He whispered and then he let me go.

An: Done another one.

Okay so for those of you who have been with the story a while, first of all thanks a billion, I love you for it, but here's the thing. I didn't think the first, second, and fifth chapters were done well enough so I redid them last night. Possibly I will redo other chapters but so far it was just those ones. So please reread those chapters and tell me what you think.

Ok so I hope you liked, the deal still remains. Please don't feel shy about giving tips. Please review because I love hearing what you have to say.

I still own nada, and sorry for spelling/grammatical errors.


	14. A Past

Chapter 14: A Past

The car was speeding down the highway at a speed I thought was impossible. I could still feel Edward's, kiss on my lips, and his words in my ears.

'_We'll keep you safe Bella.' _Alice told me through her thoughts.

I smiled at her, "I know, but why was Rosalie so mad back there."

"No reason—" Jasper started to say until I raised my eyebrow.

"While James was here last, he was part of the Volturi, for his tracking ability. It looked like they were going to die; all of them according to my visions. I just kept on seeing blood bath, after blood bath. I finally had the vision I needed, in Peru there was a vampire, his name was Demetri and his tracking ability dwarfed James's. So I figured that I need to find him in order to protect them." Alice said.

"We didn't want them following after us, so we pretended to be leaving them for good." Jasper said.

"You have to understand how rare you are, Bella. No vampire has ever been able to have a child. It's just not possible. So imagine our surprise when this Demetri turned out not to be a vampire, but human, or at least so we thought."

"He was a Halfling like you, when I found him, he was first confused by us, he never knew about his other half. Then he dropped, and changed. We stayed with him, and then after a while he was completely changed. We took him to the Volturi, and in exchange for him and his powers, we asked for James to be called off of our family. Demetri was not happy when he learned that we were leaving him though. He swore he'd make us pay, he knew about you, he was curious to meet you, and he said that we would somehow be a family again." Alice said with a shudder.

I saw in her memories how truly terrifying Demetri was when he said they would be a family again.

"You were extremely well hidden once we let you go, Edward never left your side and James noticed. However nothing was ever resolved, James was not happy to be called off of us, and very soon his tracking abilities were overshadowed by Demetri's abilities, and James was released from the guard. He was still waiting on word to attack when he got the news of his replacement. The others sent him in the directions of the Alaskans, and that's when we returned. James never saw us." Alice continued.

"However Demetri wrote to us, we resembled parents to him, that and he truly enjoyed being with the Volturi, until the letters stopped. His last letter said, '_now I realize that I was truly a trade, to think that someone would replace me would be foolish, I hope to see you and baby Bella again someday, and when I do it will be with purpose._' He threatened us, but we know the Volturi couldn't issue an attack, they had no reason for one." Alice concluded.

"Even though Alice has had no official visions, we know Demetri is behind this recent attack, he must've contacted James knowing that James would chase you. So with James's immediate knowledge of our family, and Demetri's desire for revenge, it's no wonder that Demetri would order your death." Jasper said solemnly.

That gave me a lot to ponder. It was a while before I spoke. "Did Demetri believe that I would one day be his?" I asked.

They didn't answer out loud.

Alice thought of the visions of the future she saw between us, not factoring in Edward of course.

Jasper thought of the utmost joy the mention of my name always brought him.

Alice turned to me and smiled. "But then again we have the upper hand; Demetri can't openly do anything to us with fear of being demolished, and James will lose." She said that too optimistically although I couldn't detect anything to worry about.

It was quiet for a while, and in the dark with the quiet hum of the car I fell asleep.

An: HEY Everyone!

So I know it's been more than a year. Please don't hate me, but I haven't completely abandoned this story. It's no excuse, but I have been working on a different project one that occupied and is still occupying my mind! So the hiatus on this story has been called off…For the time being at least!

Review Review Review!

I don't own anything, SM does! And sorry for grammatical/spelling errors I just wanted to get this out.


	15. Phone Call

Chapter 15: Phone call

When I awoke, I was alone in a room, and a cell phone was ringing on the bed in which I was on.

I flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey" Edward whispered back.

I let out a sigh of relief and said "I miss you."

"I know," He said back "I finally got a minute alone to call you, I know I shouldn't but I want to hear your voice to know that you are safe."

"You told me to be safe, how could I not?" I asked him

"I want to be with you, holding you in my arms, peppering every inch of your body in kisses so I know you're safe." I think he meant that to be more sweet than sensual. I missed how just the other day I was having a conversation about emergency clothes, making Tanya jealous, and just that morning I was in his arms and we were finally together as we should be.

"I want that so much right now, I want you some much right now." I told him.

I heard his breathing pick up, "Are you alone?" He asked.

"Yes," I said excited with his tone.

"Are you against phone sex?" He asked.

"Are you?" I countered.

"Good, what are you wearing?" He asked.

But I never got to answer. "Bella I have to go, I will see you soon. Be safe my love."

"I love you." Was all I got to say before the line went dead.

I walked out of the room to find Alice and Jasper cuddling on the couch.

"Morning sleepy, we made to Phoenix while you were asleep. And I had no idea you had such explicit dreams about Edward. For a virgin he sure made an impression on you." Alice said as Jasper laughed.

I didn't have the energy to glare at them. "You two have done worse things to each other in worse places, so don't even start."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Alice asked with a perfectly innocent look. She was a bit afraid and was trying desperately to block me out of her head. Jasper on the other hand still had to get used to me being able to read minds.

What I saw was them back in the sixties at a diner, Alice in a poodle skirt, sitting on Jasper's lap. They were with a bunch of people. It took me only a few seconds to realize that Jasper's hand was hidden up her skirt very discreetly.

"Gross, Jazz!" I exclaimed it must've been torture for Edward all those year of watching this, especially since he didn't want to.

Alice shot him a sharp look. "She's a mind reader too." She reminded him. I'm sure if they could blush they'd be scarlet.

"So…" I said wanting to avoid awkwardness to no avail. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for Edward to call again with important news." Alice said.

It was another day and a half before the phone rang. It was Edward.

"Bella, Are you safe?" Was the first thin he said once I said "Hi".

"Yes, what's happening?" I asked him sitting down and hopping for good news.

"James has taken off; we don't know where he went. We tried to lead him astray, but our worst fear is the possibility of him having caught your sent. So I'm coming to find you, and we are going to go somewhere, anywhere safe, the others will return back to Forks, and I'll keep you with me. Once you change we can come back, find the others, and be happy. So don't go anywhere I'm catching the next flight over." His words made me happy, to be alone with Edward. I couldn't wait.

"I'll wait for you." I said.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." Then the line went dead again.

Alice was by my side. "Pack your bag, you'll be catching a flight with him straight from the airport, we will drive back to Forks after you two are gone. Jazz and I will go check out."

Then I was alone in the room to pack my things.

The phone buzzed again and I answered thinking it was Edward.

"Bella," Renee called to me.

"Renee?" I asked skeptically.

"Renee is about to die Bella, you better come say your final goodbyes, we are in that ballet studio she always wanted to own, too bad she will never enjoy it." The voice was mean and cruel, I heard Renee weeping in the background. It sounded like James though, and I just knew I had to meet her.

So without another thought I left my bag unpacked, and made my way for the door. Neither Alice nor Jasper had time to stop me before I was in the sun. Yet I had to hurry.

Demetri's POV

James shut the phone and handed it back to me.

"Can I eat her now?" He asked eyeing the fearful woman on the floor.

"Patience, wait until the girl comes and sees her then you may feast upon this woman. I rather kill you here and now for being one of the reasons I've been bound to the Volturi, but you are not to suffer. The girl is mine, I'm going to take her away from those who love her, and make her mine. She will be bounded to Volturi just as I have been."

"Why again did Victoria have to be involved, this game was much easier to play without her?" James questioned.

"Bait, she has severed her purpose." I told him. That sparked anger within him.

"Until the girl comes is when my alliance with you stops." He said.

"Of course," I told him silly vampire, he had forgotten all his training from the Volturi, trust no one, the world is your enemy. As the girl run comes through the door, and his back is turned, he will be dead on the spot, and I will have Bella for myself.

An: Because I've been away for so long I decided to post 2 in one night, This should be ending pretty quick and I'll try and getting more out later today I guess, since it's like three in the morning.

You guys are great, I don't own anything, and spelling/ grammatical errors would be appreciated if forgiven because I'm sure there are many!


	16. Liar

Chapter 16: Liars

I was unsure of what to do I really didn't want Renee to die, but I had no clue what was waiting for me at the ballet studio.

I figured I had time before I should go in, but not much, as the cab made its way around the city towards the studio. I knew there was no way Alice and Jasper could come get me it was a perfectly sunny day, but the sun was dying, and Edward was on a plane to come get me.

I had a tough decision to make on one hand I could keep running, until I was changed and able to take care of myself in the vampire world, on the other I couldn't let Renee die because of a vampire with a vengeance, and if I went willing maybe James would show pity on me.

The phone rang, and I answered it.

"Bella, darling, where are you?" Alice asked me in a scarily sweet tone.

"Renee is in trouble and James is here, I need to go get her." I told her, might as well tell her the truth.

"But Edward is on his way his flight should be landing in the next three hours, this might sound mean, but Renee is just going to have to die. You aren't strong enough to face James I've seen it. You won't survive." She told me, as if trying to talk me out of jumping.

"But Renee has done nothing wrong!" I told her a little distraught.

"Has she really? Bella she is going to have to die at sometime, this is just sooner then you might've thought."

"It feels wrong to just let her die." I admitted.

"Would you rather die?" She asked. The cab pulled up to the studio. I paid the driver and got out.

I had to think about what she said, it wasn't like Renee ever made an effort to get better once she met Phil, and everybody had to die at sometime, it was just the natural course of life.

"You're right Alice I'm at a ballet studio…" I told her the address "I'll wait outside for you—" I didn't get to finish talking to her because the phone was ripped out of my hand. At the same time the figure grabbed my hand so I couldn't run.

A cloaked figure started talking to her "Hello Alice, I'm sure you can figure out who this is. Bella is prettier than I thought, she'll make a good partner for me don't you agree?"

I could hear her screaming bloody murder to him, whoever he was.

"Goodbye Alice, I hope we can meet eventually, maybe in a couple years you can see how happy Bella is with me." The creepy man said to her then he crushed the phone.

"Sorry Bella dearest, I believe we haven't properly met yet. My name is Demetri, and you are very gorgeous." He said flipping back the hood of his cloak. He was gorgeous, but nothing compared to Edward.

"Attract attention, and I'll kill you right now, you smell mouth watering." He threatened as if knowing exactly what I wanted to do.

"_Prettier than I thought, she will make a perfect mate. Alice and Jasper will forever be hurt by me taking their beloved Halfling." _He thought.

"Why do you think I will willingly go with you?" I asked him.

"Do you value your own life?" He threatened, yet his thoughts proved to me that it was an empty threat, I was no use to him dead. How useful my talent has proved to be.

"What use am I to you as a corpse?" I asked him, calling his bluff.

That pissed him off, he grabbed my throat tightly. "You're still useful injured" He growled. The he got really close to my face so that to a bystander it would look like he was kissing me.

"There is a car around back Bella; I suggest you get in it." He said sweetly, and then he kissed my lips.

I didn't dare move, knowing that if I did anything to aggravate him he would hold my throat tighter at least until I was unconscious, where he would plan to do things to me that only Edward has done to me.

"You didn't even fight?" he asked, although his face said he was pleased, he was thinking it was a pity that I didn't. "I'm sure you liked it, don't worry there is more where that came from."

"You wish." I hissed at him. "I'm here, let Renee go."

He smiled, and his thoughts displayed a scene. He smelled me when I showed up and was listening to the end of my conversation with Alice. He heard my hesitation to come in, so he allowed James to drain Renee. Once all her blood was gone he killed James gruesomely with a strange tool. At that point he walked out and took my phone.

"Of course she will be let go, she will go on her own way as soon as you get in the car." He said. I knew it was a trap; he was planning to knock me out anyway.

At that moment the sun disappeared and the city was now casted in twilight, it had been hours since I first got in the cab. He let go of my throat and stepped back from me, in order to pull off his cloak, as to not look anymore suspicious. I took several steps back knowing that I could never outrun him, but creating a distance from him.

"Liar!" I yelled at him.

He turned slowly and looked at me with his cold red eyes. "What was that?" He asked me making a grab for my throat again. This time I dodged him.

"You heard me, you're a liar. I bet she's already dead."

"And why is that?"

"I can hear no heartbeat in that building." I lied, I couldn't hear a heartbeat but that never meant I necessarily could.

"What if I already let her go, what if I never had her in the first place and you were just gullible enough to believe James?" At least he was a good liar; he was trying to catching me in my lies.

"I can smell her spilt blood." I said through clenched teeth. I did smell blood, not that I knew it was hers though.

He was thinking about how close I was to becoming a vampire because of my enhanced senses.

"So we have come to an impasse, haven't we Bella." Demetri said. "I do say though that your wit will make for an exquisite partner."

"That's what I think." Edward said behind me.

An: Third one this week!

Again I don't own anything and sorry for spelling/grammatical errors.

Review, review, review (if you have any ideas that you would like me to add in review with it ASAP!)


	17. A Change

Chapter 17: A Change

"Edward!" I exclaimed, and I turned to hug him, he hugged me back but never took his eyes off Demetri.

"You are quite the pain aren't you?" Edward asked him.

Demetri's thoughts were blank. Edward was focusing on whether or not Demetri would make a grab for me, he was also thinking about the call Alice made to him, and he was happy about getting to me in time.

"Who are you?" Demetri asked him.

"He's part of our family Demetri." Alice said. Her thoughts were all over the place, of course Demetri didn't look different but this was the first time in 17 years that she had seen the boy that had once thought of her as a mother like figure.

The feel of tension turned to one of an everyday mellow environment. Jasper was thinking about how Demetri never responded to their last letter, the letter that asked him if he would like to leave the Volturi for what they had done to him.

"Then surely you will all die." He threatened, despite the calm environment; Demetri was still out for vengeance, Jasper couldn't change his thoughts.

"Why do you want to hurt them?" I asked him.

He looked at me still with my arms around Edward's waist. He thought to himself _"They hurt me when they gave me away, vengeance should be easy. They are here now I should just kill the girl. If they kill me then I could finally be happy."_

"You'll be killed first." Edward answered his thoughts.

"You read minds?" Demetri asked him.

"He's not the only one." I told him. He was not accustomed to being surprised.

"All this time you've been reading my thoughts?" He asked. I'm sure his anger would be more evident if it wasn't for Jasper's presence.

"Yes, and you killed Renee and James, after I was secured in Volterra you were going to track Victoria and the friend that they picked up along the way. It gets more elaborate, I know, but you planned on me being defenseless. What did you think would happen when I became a newborn and was strong enough to fight? Not the entire guard I'm sure, but once they killed me wouldn't you resent them more?" I asked him.

He was utterly dumbfounded. It took him a while to process that information. "Shut up!" He roared at me, once he had thought through what I had said. Then quicker than I thought possible and he had not thought about it, he grabbed me and held me so his mouth could easily bite into my jugular, and so I couldn't move.

Jasper could no longer control his anger. Edward didn't make an immediate move to take me back. I was too breakable, and Demetri had no plan on letting me go.

"You don't have to do this." Alice said. She saw one of two possible futures; one where Demetri runs away and takes me as his prisoner to forever be running until I change and kill him myself. The other is where he tries to kill me on the spot knowing that he would never succeed.

"Yes I do! You tricked me into the guard, how was I supposed to know that being a replacement was rare. You knew and you didn't tell me. You told me that you would let me meet her, that you would take her to me. You lied to save yourselves and this girl. They still want most of you dead; they would like your talents, but can do without. They have no reason to kill you, but they want to attack."

He wasn't nearly done when I interrupted him. "But I never knew they existed up until a week or so ago, I'm like you. I thought I was only human with a terrible life. They saved me, how do you know that they had no intention of getting you back from the Volturi, on letting you meet me?" I asked him.

He was trying to find the lies in my words, but he couldn't. He slightly loosened his grip on me.

"Is that true?" He asked them.

"Yes" Jasper said to him. Demetri looked to Alice and Edward who both nodded.

With a look of utter disbelief he asked. "Why did you never respond to my last letter?"

"We did, even though you threatened us." Alice told him "We thought you refused to write back."

Reading his mind I saw that he never received the letter, reading Alice's I knew she never had a vision of their final letter being intercepted or lost.

"Liars, you never wrote back, I was a trade and that's all I'll ever be to you, just a tool for your own safety." He yelled at them.

He pulled my neck back, he was going to kill me, and they were going to stop him.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. This was about to get bloody. And then the pain hit. I screamed loudly as the fire spread throughout my body. I became dead weight, not even Demetri could hold me up, and I noticed that Edward caught me before I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was Jasper grabbing Demetri, and Edward's face.

.(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).(*).

The fire started to subside, first in my fingertips and toes, then progressively throughout my body until it was only in my throat.

When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in a house, a small one, but it had an expensive feel to it. There was no sound of any thought around or any person. I had to strain to hear a faint thought, but I could only sense the thought not read it.

I looked around the dark room. The bed I was on was comfy. The room had a bamboo smell that lingered from a scented candle; I noticed a huge window that was draped in a thick curtain. Since there was no clock in the room, I had no idea whether it was night or day.

I wander over to the window and threw back the drapes. It was the break of day. I looked out the window and there was Edward standing in the grass near the edge of a forest.

He turned to look at the window and saw me, he motion for me to meet him down there, so I did. Faster than I have ever been before, in mere seconds I was beside him.

"Hello love." He said to me.

I smiled brightly at him and was going to lean in for a kiss when he ran into the forest saying "Follow me."

So I did. When we finally stopped, we were in the meadow. I smiled at how beautiful the flowers looked now and the sounds and smells of the forest. I closed my eyes and turned my face up towards the sky and felt the mist, it felt completely different from what I was used to. I had truly become a vampire.

"Our meadow!" I exclaimed. Edward didn't respond so I opened my eyes to look for him he was standing in the middle of the meadow smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him moving so I was right in front of him. His thoughts were blank, so I couldn't read his mind to find out the answer.

He said nothing just dropped to one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"I love you Bella, do me the honor of spending forever with me by marrying me?" He said.

An: Chapter 17 is done, and this story is almost done!

Cheers all around, I love every last one of you who have stuck with this story, or have just recently started reading it. You guys seriously kick some Ass!

SM, owns every last character (unfortunately), and please forgive and spelling / grammatical errors.

Please Review, review, review!


	18. Their Wedding

Ch. 18: Their Wedding.

Alice tightened my dress until it was as tight as it could go. In a mere hour I would be walking down the aisle to marry Edward.

Melanie was doing her best to not burst out crying. I could hear, Chuck's internal monologue about having to give his daughter too soon.

Rose and Esme were getting dressed, and Carlisle along with Emmett, Jasper, and Chuck were giving Edward advice on married life.

The guests were all downstairs seated. Demetri was making sure everything was in order. Jasper and Alice couldn't bear killing him, especially when he was begging them to because he had nothing to live for. So after much discussion they had decided that he would come to live with us. The Volturi didn't come looking for him; he had apparently been gone in his quest for a vendetta for half a year and they hadn't come to find him. Plus since he was their sole tracker they couldn't find him, they had relied on him for tracking never thinking that he was the one who had to eventually be tracked.

Unfortunately a guest not in attendance was Charlie. He had passed away earlier that month, much to my dismay. I had grown rather fond of him, at his will reading Suzy was appalled to me getting all his estate. Although I was kind to her I gave her the house, and his cars, seeing as I would have no use for them.

"So Alice any chance that you will be able to tell me where Edward is taking me for our honeymoon?" I asked her trying to catch off guard for the umpteenth time.

"I told you already, he's either taking you to Mount Olympus, or Atlantis." She said smugly. I just glared at her. Everyone had been good at keeping it a secret from me, even Demetri who was still getting used to being around minder readers. A part of me thought that nobody told him, but then he had been saying, in the days leading up to the wedding, cryptic little remarks about how I was going to enjoy my honeymoon, and to not get too exhausted.

"Right okay, you won't tell me I guess." I told her hoping she would let something slip and think about the location. No luck.

"What matters sweetie, is that you'll be alone with Edward for months on end." Melanie told me trying to not cringe at the thought. No matter what type of parent, it'll always make them cringe to think of their children having sex.

"You're right, just me and Edward alone." I smiled at the thought. It was becoming increasingly annoying to try and be intimate, while having to see through everyone else's minds their intimate moments, especially your parents. It was a major buzz kill.

Rose and Esme came into the room looking spectacular. Esme kissed me on the cheek then made her way downstairs, to take her seat in the front row. Melanie did the same yet she kissed both my cheeks. The she pressed something into my hand before she left to go take her place in line, she always wanted to be a flower girl and she begged me to make her mine. I couldn't really say no, and I didn't want to say no.

It was two silver combs, with sapphires in it.

"_For you"_ She thought.

"Thank you." I told her.

Rose, who had worked on my hair, took the combs and placed in my hair.

"Now for the part you don't want your mom to see." Alice said, as if it was a big secret what Edward and I were going to do tonight.

"It was mine," Rose said dangling the garter in front of my face.

"Use it well" Alice added as she dipped under my skirt, and yanked the tiny piece of fabric in place.

They both laughed, at my unimpressed expression and made their way outside to take their places in line as my bridesmaid's.

Chuck came in and handed me my bouquet and said "Well it was only a matter of time before you two ended up together."

"I think we were together when I was three." I joked. He just smiled.

We made our way out. I could read everyone's thoughts from Mike's _"I should objected."_ To Mrs. Greene's _"I wonder what the bride is wearing."_ But there was only one person's thoughts that I wanted to hear. That was Edward's.

The procession began and soon it was my turn to walk, He was thinking about how beautiful I was.

Once we Chuck placed my hand in Edward's, and the music stopped the minister began.

We had are own conversation throughout with our thoughts, mainly consisting of sweet nothings. We said our vows, and our 'I dos'. And finally the minister said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And so he did. Pulling me close to him he kissed me like it would be the last time we kissed, at the same time he kissed me like it was the first time, and I kissed him back with the same intensity. I was just thankful that I didn't have to breathe, or else I would be passed out from lack of breath.

The crowd erupted in applause. There were pictures and dancing, reluctant cake eating, more dancing. I threw my bouquet right into Alice's hands. Edward flung the garter into Emmett's face; his expression was priceless when he realized it was the same garter he once flung at Edward. We danced more until it was almost three in the morning; all the humans in the crowd were dead on their feet. And the DJ was trying to tell Alice, or any of the family for that matter, that his time was up four hours ago and that he charges extra for overtime.

By the time the last human left all the vampires in the crowd, bid us fair well.

"Come on Bells." Melanie said pulling me away from Edward. "You have to get changed, I would hate for you to have to wear your dress on the plane."

I was reluctant to let go of Edward, as we were currently making out. Alice, Rose, and Esme all had pry me away from him.

They were quick about getting me changed. And soon I was with Edward again, ready to leave on, what they finally let slip was, a trip to Isle Esme, an island that Carlisle had bought for Esme, yet they were letting us borrow it as a wedding gift. And since the party guests were long gone, they took it upon themselves to each throw as much rice as they could at us.

We got in Edward's Volvo; it had about a dozen designer new shoes attached to the back, and took off for the airport.

"I love you, Edward." I told him.

"I love you too, Bella." He said back.

As he was driving, I picked up the locket I wore and opened it to see and picture of just me and him when I was a baby. I couldn't help but think maybe this was one future that couldn't have been altered, that we were always meant to be.

I glanced sideways to see his reaction, he was just smiling; his thoughts told me that he agreed.

An: And that concludes the story Golden Locket! Wow and here I thought that I would never get this done!

All you who have read this, Rock The Freaking Socks Off The Feet. Thank you soooooooo much! I heart you all so much. You have been great and I appreciate the reviews.

As per usual please ignore the spelling and grammatical errors, and I don't own these characters.

And I would love it if you could leave reviews on what you thought (and if you want any future ideas you want to give me (: D))

This is not my last story and check back with me for a new fanfic coming out very soon (I hope)!

I luv you all, you rock, I bid you adieu for now! (And Merry Xmas)


End file.
